Allow Me To Introduce My Self, Miss Right
by Relientkilla
Summary: When Ashley first saw Spencer, she knew she wanted her, the only problem was Spencer Calrin was her teacher.
1. Allow Me To Introduce Myself, Miss Right

_Hello everyone, i've been posting my stories on for a long time, i think i've put up nearly ten on a different site, most getting finished or lost over the few years ive been watching the show, but this story has been one of mine, and my readers, favorites for a while. I hope you all like it, a have a lot of chapters to put up for it so i hope you don't mind reading!! Anyway i stated in my other story that all the titles are names of great songs that i figure have great names to fit whats going on in the story..so Enjoy!! _

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything**_

**Allow Me To Introduce Myself…Miss. Right By White Tie Affair**

That's seven private schools down and none to go. The last one barely had me a week before calling my mom and begging her to come get me. She unwillingly obliged and I was ushered out of the school by security. Mother wasn't too pleased, but lets get real, when is she ever pleased with me? I'm the_ 'other'_ child, Dad's favorite but only second best to my sister, Kyla, in my Mother's eyes. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Ashley Davies, and if I were you I wouldn't get in my way, because today I start public school and lets just say I'm not that happy about it. In the other schools, I was the ruler from the moment I started classes. I got all the guy's attention, and some of the girl's too. The teachers didn't even bother with me. I could do anything and all they could do to me was expel me. I love being the wild card, but now I might be just that rock star's daughter… Looking into the mirror a reflected image of myself smiled back at me. The reflected Ashley wore a short white skirt, one that made it difficult to sit but looked great, and a black boy friend T that dipped in the V-neck just enough to leave some to the imagination. A seat belt buckle belt clipped nicely in front and a pair of black low top converse finished off the outfit. The only good thing about this new public school is no uniforms. I was ecstatic to find out I wouldn't need those thousands of ugly plaid skirts any more. Doing a double check on my hair and make up I grab my purse, pushing my cell into my pocket before going down the stairs, my little sister Kyla already waiting by the door, an unhappy expression on her face.

"I hate you." She said sternly.

"Why today?" I asked, her moodiness not much of a surprise for me.

"Because you can't stay out of trouble, ever! I was just getting into that last school and you had to ruin it, as always." She huffed, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one foot in angry.

"Get over it air head. I'm sure there will be guys for you to fuck with here too." I retorted and she straightened her posture, ready to defend herself when the door bell rang. Instead of returning a rude come back, my raven haired sister turned and opened the door, a smiling chauffeur standing in the entrance.

"Your ride to school as been arranged for you Miss. Davies." He said, addressing us both with a smile.

"We'll be right there Daniel." Kyla answered, still getting his name wrong after years of him driving us around. But he nodded anyway, heading to the black car in our drive way. Without any more words to the snarling girl I brushed by her and followed Dave to the car, allowing him to open the door for me before I slide in, Kyla coming in after me. We sat in a thick silence as the car drove us to the new hell.

* * *

I stepped out of the car, and squinted as the sun came as an attack to my dark brown eyes. Looking over the school, King High, I could see it was the epitome of clique up holding movie high schools. To my left, in what I think is the quad, was a group of cheerleaders running their snake claws all over a blonde boy in a basketball jersey. A few of the blonde jock's friends where fooling around, teasing a kid with very advanced looking math books. Guy's with skate boards were riding the railing down over and over with their boards. It was all very…expected.  
I stepped away from the car, waving to Dave as I walked toward the schools office. As I made my way there I passed the group of harassing jocks. Right away the undefined leader stops and looks over at me. He's tall and muscular, his eyes bore hoels in my ass as his friend wolfe whistled my way.

"Hey baby." He says and runs to catch up with me, I didn't stop walking. "Haven't seen you around before, and I'm sure I'd remember a body like that." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I guess they let you keep your brain when you joined the team then?" I asked, stepping into the cooled office, the male still following me. Ignoring his next words I asked the lady at the front desk for my schedule.

"Your name dear?"

"Davies, Ashley." I responded and she began her search.

"Ashley, see even your names hot." He said.

"Listen, Jock strap, I'm not interested in anything your looking to _stick_ in me so why don't you just disappear." I turned back to the woman who then handed me a paper. I read over it quickly, My home room is also my 2nd period class and study hall, and I hope the teacher wasn't a total shit brain like my last film teacher.  
"Hey, I'm not trying to bring you any harm baby."

"Then why not leave?"

"Don't you even want to know my name?" he asked, leaning into the counter next to us.

"Will you leave once I know it?"

"If you want." I sighed and nodded.

"Alright, what's your name?"

"Aiden Dennison." He replied, sticking out his hand. I took it unhappily and shook.

"Nice to meet you, now if you don't mind, I need to find my first class." I stepped around the large boy and passed my sister on the way out.

"Hey sexy." I heard behind me and decided Kyla had met Aiden. With a shake of my head I went to my locker, finding it among the hordes of students. I put my purse in and locked it again. Looking at my schedule I reread the name of my home room teacher. Carlin, B13 I thought to myself, now I needed to find it.


	2. About A Girl

**_Disclaimer: No ownage._**

**_About a Girl By The Academy Is..._**

The bell rang just as my foot stepped through the door and I praised myself silently for finding it. The teacher's back was turned so I slipped into the nearest open seat I could see, next to a dark skinned boy with a large-ish afro. He smiled at me kindly as I sat and the announcements clicked on and began yelling out orders.

"You new here?" The boy next to me asked and I turned my head.

"Yeah." I said, hoping this one didn't try to hit on me as well.

"I'm Sean." He said with a smile, holding out his hand.

"Ashley." I replied and shook his hand. Before the introductions could go any further the booming voice on the intercom cut off and it seemed everyone's attention moved to the teacher without her even needing to ask, every eye on the blonde haired woman standing before us, her back still faced us. After a moment she stopped writing and turned around. I didn't hear her starting words because, at that moment, I become complete deaf to anything, my eyes were suddenly glued to the woman's beautiful features. Radiant blue eyes that I seemed to get lost in even just making my first glance at her. Her hair was neatly laid across her shoulders, a golden blonde hue. Her lips held the perfect pink color and as I traveled lower her body was just as incredible, curvy in the perfect places, just enough of her cleavage showing to leave everyone int he room wanting more. She was all over beautiful and I knew now why everyone's attention was on her.

"Good Morning everyone." She said with a bright smile, her perfect teeth framed by her tasty lips.

"Morning Miss. C." The class returned. My teacher could not have been older than twenty-four, a new teacher I was sure.

"Seems we have a new student today." Miss. Carlin's eyes moved toward me and I could feel a sudden blush on my cheeks, i don't blush. "Would you like to stand and tells us your name, maybe something about yourself?" She asked and I stood, turning to the class I've as I've done a thousand times before, my humorous ego exploding for a moment.

"I'm Ashley Davies, yes, as in Purple Venom Davies, and I can't say I'm excited to be here." I said before sitting back down. I got a few giggles from the class and a smile from the amazingly gorgeous teacher.

"Alright, now that we've met our newest film maker, I'll let you talk until the bell rings for 1st period." She let us go and I sat there for a moment, I think I'm going to enjoy film class even more.


	3. Anything But Ordinary

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

**_Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne_**

So I made it a week so far in the public school, only one detention too and if was for being late to class. I felt I was making good progress here, until today. I enjoy film class, a lot actually, and our assignment was to give out point of view, via a video, about a hot topic in the world right now. The latest one, has me fuming.

"And that is why I think homosexual marriage is wrong and should not be legalized." So remember the jock being mauled by cheerleaders my first day? Yeah, he did just say that.

"Thank you Glen for that interesting video." Glen, the jockstrap, smirked back at Miss. Carlin as if he had some sort of vendetta against her before taking back his disk and taking a seat. This guy was a sleaze.

"So you think that its wrong to be in love?" I asked, anger dripping from my voice. All eyes shifted to me, some in shock, a few smiled cheerfully, glad someone said something.

"Yeah I do, if its between too homos." The boy snarled back.

"What if your son or daughter turns out to be gay, you would just shun them, kick them out of your house?"

"_Hell yes_. Teach them that being that way is disgusting and that they're going to hell for it."

"Enough!" I turned my attention to Miss. Carlin, her own face becoming red. "Save it for debate class." Glen rolled his eyes and slumped into his chair as if nothing fazed him. I clenched my hands into fists.

"Closed minded ass hole." I mumbled, loud enough for him to hear.

"And I'll being seeing you at the end of the day Miss. Davies." I sighed and allowed the color to come back to my knuckles. I could hear Glen chuckling across the room, thinking he'd won.

"Don't worry about him, he has no real opinion, just takes it from his parents." I hear Sean whispered to me. I went on with class with out responding, allowing myself to daydream, some of them involved minimal clothing and my film teacher, but I tried to avert my attention from those. When the final bell rang I took my stuff and left the room. As I turned the corner I felt a hang grab my arm and pull me out of the crowd, once I caught my balance I recognized the afro on my attacker.

"Jeez, you nearly gave me a heart attack." I said with a sigh.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get to you before Glen did, you might not want to stick around cause that brotha' is crazy after an argument."

"Thanks, but I can handle my self." I replied.

"I can tell, but I also want you to met somebody, come on." I did as asked and followed the skinny teen toward the quad and to a table where a male and female sat, both darker skinned like Sean.

"Sup man?" The boy said as we approached, the girl just smiling at us.

"Nothing, but my girl Ashley here, just got in a little argument with your big bro." I made a confused expression and the boy just chuckled.

"Sorry about him, he isn't always the nicest guy. I'm Clay, and this is my girlfriend Chelsea." Clay introduced and Chelsea smiled.

"Good to see I'm not the only girl who hates that Carlin boy." My face morphed even further into confusion.

"Wait, Carlin?" I asked and Clay nodded.

"Yeah, Glen and Clay Carlin."

"Like Miss. Carlin the teacher?"

"That's my sister."

"Wow." I said under my breath.

"That's what we all say when we find out." Chelsea said with a laugh. The bell rang again for next period and the group smiled at me

. "Just stay outta Glen's way. The more you hang around us, the betta chance you have of him leaving you alone." Sean said his goofy grin.

"Thanks." I replied, that explains the vendetta…sort of.


	4. I Wanna Love You , Spinnin

**_Disclaimer: I Don't Own!!_**

_**I Wanna Love You By The Maine**_

I slid through the hallway as I made my way to Miss. Carlin's room. I took my time, but my anxiousness made it difficult to do. I wanted to be alone with the goddess of a woman, but yet the idea frightened me all the same. I fixed the strap of my purse on my shoulder and pulled the door open to the class room, stepping in slowly, shutting it behind me. Miss. C sat at her desk, she had a hurried expression as she looked over a paper that laid out on her desk.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, stepping into the room further, making my way to her desk. She gave a slight jolt at the sound of my voice, not hearing me come in I'm sure.

"Yes." She replied, scanning the paper again before actually bringing her ocean blue eyes to greet mine. "Come here Ashley." The older woman said, leaning backing her chair. I did as told and came to her desk. "I understand, completely, that Glen makes it difficult to hold back your anger, but I'm going to ask you to hold back your comments until you leave my class. I enforce a calm class room where people can feel comfortable. I understand that sometimes a student's opinion isn't always agreeable but throwing nasty comments around isn't going to help." Miss. Carlin looked to me, awaiting a reply.

"Yes ma'am." I answered before I knew what I was saying. I so badly wanted to reject what she was asking, but the look on her face made me want to attend to her every need.

"I'm glad you understand. " She went to say something else but a loud ringing filled the room. The other female took out her phone, excusing her self for a moment. I took the opportunity to look at the pictures on her desk. The largest was of a blonde haired boy, no older than four, being held by a auburn haired girl, probably Miss. Carlin's age. I sat back just as she returned to the room, sighing unhappily.

"Is this your son?" I asked, pointing to the picture. She nodded.

"Yup, Hayden, and that was his babysitter on the phone, canceling on me last minute." She said irritation overpowering her speech.

"You know, if you need someone to watch him, I'd be glad to do it. Kids love me." I offered, I told you I wanted to grant her every wish, watching a head cocked smile form on her lips, a kind smile I'd never seen before on anyone. I could see her debating silently to herself as she put some things into her bag.

"Actually, that would be great." She answered in relief. "I was going to give you a day of detention, but I'm sure watching Hayden for a few hours is much worse." She chuckled softly.

"I've never been one to turn down a challenge." I returned with a grin. "So what time do you want me?" I asked, a hidden second meaning there.

"Any chance you'd like to come now? That is if your don't have anything important to do."

"No that's fine." I smiled and she lifted her bag, directing me out so she could lock up after. So watching the hot teacher's son, a good start right?

* * *

I stepped into the single story house, following Miss. C in. It was quaint and inviting to the eye, very nice for a teacher's salary. I pushed the door closed behind me and glanced around, a mess of toy trucks all over the floor near the couches.

"Sorry about the mess." Miss. Carlin apologized.

"Can't say my house looks much better." I replied.

"Spencer, you home?" A voice called from somewhere I couldn't see.

"Yeah, in the kitchen." Miss. C returned to the voice. Spencer…even her name is hot. The sound of giggling grew apparent as the female from the picture came into the room, holding who I'm sure was Hayden. Her hair was a mixture of red and brown, like the leaves just before they fall. Intense green eyes and a wide smile on her mouth as she fixed the blonde boys clothing  
"Oh Hello." She said, noticing me.

"Aubrey, this is Ashley, she's watching Hayden for us tonight. Ella cancelled just as I was leaving today. Ashley this is my girlfriend Aubrey, and my son Hayden." I hinted a bit of confusion from Aubrey, I'm sure Miss. C didn't introduce her as _'girlfriend'_ to students that often, I very much wished she hadn't.

"Very nice to meet you Ashley." The auburn haired woman said.

"You too." I replied.

"Alright, I'll be right down." Miss. Carlin kissed her sons forehead and left the room.

"So how did you get stuck babysitting for us?" Aubrey asked, Hayden turning in her arms to watch me.

"I think it's suppose to be punishment, but he's adorable, so I don't mind." I said, smiling at Hayden, he giggled and ducked his head into Aubrey's breasts slyly.

"Punishment? What'd you do?" She questioned, laughing softly at the bashful boy.

"Got into an argument with Glen." I responded, waving at Hayden who peaked his head out, only to laugh and turn back.

"That's easy enough to do. What about?"

"Gay marriage." I responded.

"I've had that one before." She said with a laugh, leaning down and whispering something to the little boy in her arms. He smiled an looked at me.

"Hi Ashwey." He said.

"Hi Hayden. How are you?" I asked him, he looked down bashful.

"Good" He said with a giggle.

"How old are you Hayden?" I asked him, and he studied his fingers.

"Two." He said holding up two fingers, a proud smile on his face.

"He'll be three in a month." Aubrey said, shifting his weight before putting him on the ground. He ran into the living room and plopped down with a toy truck.

"We'll be back by eleven, emergency numbers are right here." She pointed to a list on the counter as Miss. C came into the room, out of her teacher clothes and into a nice, hip hugging, dress.

"Hayden has to be in bed by seven, if he asks for a book just read a page or two from one in his room and make sure he has his blanket, its blue and dirty you'll know it." Miss. C said, smiling at me.

"Is everything all set?"

"Yup." I replied with a grin and the older woman went to her son.

"Be good for Ashley okay Hayd." She kissed him and he smiled before going back to his trucks. "If you need _anything_, just call, we're just going to be down the street for a friend's dinner party." They grabbed their finally needs and waved as they left, leaving me with the cute two year old. I went and sat down with him on the floor.

"Your lucky kid, your mom is beautiful and nice." I said to him, a wide smile on my lips, he giggled unknowingly and held up his truck, allowing me to play.

**_Alright, for this chapter I put together two of my posts from my original, it'll be much to long to do each on on it's own._**


	5. Cryin'

**_Disclaimer: The norm, i don't own._**

**_Cryin' By Adam Lambert_**

Hayden lay across my torso, sleep having invaded his tiny body. His head resting neatly on my collar, hair tickling my chin when I moved, one arm wrapped around my rib cage and the other gripping a blanket tight to his chest. I'd gotten him into his pajamas and put on an episode of Bob the Builder, allowing him to get calm and quiet. I felt his grip on me slowly become less apparent, knowing then he was fully asleep. I played with him and his trucks after Spencer and Aubrey had left, he tried feeling me his half eaten cookies that his mother had left in Ziploc, and we had fun until I could tell he was getting tired. So then as he slept on top of my body I relaxed, hard part was over. Very gently I sat up, holding him to my chest so he didn't move and awaken. I carried him slowly to his room and laid him down in his bed and tucked him in carefully. He had the soft smile of a dream on his face as he turned and hugged his blanket. I left the racecar themed room and sighed contently as I came to the hallway. Along the wall was probably fifty or sixty framed pictures.

I began to slowly walk down the hall, my eyes scanning the pictures, looking for one interesting enough to stop at. I caught one, I could see three smiling faces, Glen, Clay and Spencer. They looked a few years younger, when Miss. C was in high school (the cobra's tee), and the boys looked like middle school students. Their arms were wrapped around each other and it seemed like they were best friends rather than siblings. I stepped down to the next cluster of hanging frames the next one I noticed was a tall, lanky looking boy. He had his arm around Miss. Carlin's shoulder and was kissing her temple. He had blonde hair as well, just as brilliant as Hayden and Spencer's and with the same green eyes as the boy sleeping just feet away. I was pretty sure the teen in this picture was Hayden's father. The last picture I saw was Spencer Carlin in a cap and gown, a dark haired man with his arm around her, and a blonde woman next to them, a scowl on her face, easily seen through the smile. Parents. I thought and finished my picture tour, sitting on the couch. I watched a bit of TV, dozing a few minutes every now and then, until the front door opened and a laughing blonde and tipsy brunette came into the house.

"Spencey, I think the hostess was checking you out." Aubrey laughed, Miss. C rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure. Go get changed and go to bed Abby, I'm going to take Ashley home." The blue eyed angel instructed and her girlfriend listened without reply. "Sorry, she was drinking." She chuckled.

"No problem."

"So was he good for you? No trouble or anything."

"He was an angel." I answered. "I'd be glad to watch him anytime you need me." Spencer smiled at me.

"I might take you up on that offer." She kicked off her heels and slipped into a pair of flip-flops. "Ready to go?" She asked and I nodded. We went out to Miss. C's car and I got in the passenger seat.

"Can I ask you something?" I said, turning to look at my teacher as she started out of the drive way.

'Sure."

"In that picture on your wall, of the skinny blonde boy, if he Hayden's Dad?"

"One of them." She answered and I stayed silent in confusion, hinting at it she continued. "I was just carrying him for my best friends Anthony, the one in the picture, and his boyfriend Mark." She took a deep breath and I pointed to the next turn. "A few months after Hayden was born Mark was victim of a hate crime and died, Anthony couldn't handle Mark's passing, they'd been together since they were kids, and he killed himself. Told me that he needed to be with Mark, and I would do a better job of taking care of Hayden." I could see the soft glistening of tears on her cheeks as she pulled into my street as directed, stopping in front of my house.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered softly, turning to look at her. She looked back at me and I raised on my hand, brushing away the tears from her cheek with my thumb. She was so close i could smell her shampoo. She allowed me to wipe away the liquid before pulling her face away and looking down at the steering wheel. I took a deep breath and pulled the door handle.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Miss. C." I said softly, getting out of the car and closing the door behind myself. As i made my way up to my house i couldn't help but wish i hadn't asked.


	6. Attack of the 60ft Lesbian Octopus

**_Disclaimer: I Don't own_**

**_Attack of The 60ft Lesbian Octopus By Does It Offend You, Yeah?_**

After a much needed night of sleep I awoke ready to take on the day with a half hearted smile and a slight anger problem. I pulled into the school parking lot and waved to Dave as I stepped from the car. Kyla got out behind me, sighing along side the loud bang of the car door.

"I have drama club today, so don't try to find me." My oh-to-happy-to-know me sister stated and made her way as far out of my radar as possible. I rolled my eyes and pulled down my aviators, strolling into the courtyard. I began my decent toward the table Sean and Chelsea sat at when the muscular jock, (Aiden was his name right?) stepped into my path.

"Now I stayed away for a week, I let you get settled now is there a chance you'll talk to me?" He asked and I sighed, shifting my weight into my left foot.

"Why should I do that?"

"Well, your sister gave me a chance, I was hoping you'd be as nice as her. You interest me Davies." He said in his smug tone.

"I'm not some sports car Jock strap, not just for looks and to take rides in. Besides, my sister is a slut and will sleep with anything that has a penis." I tried to step around him but he moved into my way.

"Come one, just have lunch with me today. I promise if you don't enjoy it I'll leave you alone for good." I looked up, getting a good look at his emerald eyes, and huffed.

"Fine."

"Good, what class do you have before?"

"Leech's."

"I'll see you then." he left and the bell reiterated it's late warning and I walked off to my locker, exchanging my books before taking my time going to homeroom. I opened the door mid-announcements and got a soft glare from Miss. C that seemed to be a much more friendly look than the never to be late again warning as she gave most students. I silently took my seat next to Sean who just chuckled at me. Once the intercom stopped we talked a few moments before heading off to 1st period. I did my work as instructed and waited patiently for the bell to ring. I slowly drifted in and out of the crowd making my way to my locker. _Again_ a traded out my books and _again_ was midway down the hall when the bell rang letting me know I was late. Upon entering Miss. Carlin's class she looked over and raised and eyebrow.

"Nice f you to join us Ashley."

"Would never want you miss your class Miss. C." I replied, dropping into my seat.

"If that's so why don't you share your opinion film with us first today." I nodded and pulled out my DVD disc, putting it into the computer. I, for my project, picked the discrimination of LGBT, students which I found to be much to common in the time. By the end of the film, ten minutes later, I looked over at my teacher and could see a soft amazement in her eyes.

"Ashley, that was an amazing video. I think you portrayed your opinion through the project best out of the class. You really know how capture feeling." I smirked softly to her then Glen, who said unhappily in the back of the room, before going back to my seat.

"She only says that because their both ldykes and can relate to each other's disgusting homo feelings." I heard Glen say to one of his buddies, my blood starting to boil. Another student had gone up and began an animal rights video, Glen continuing his jokes until I couldn't take in.

"Hey, no brain! Why don't you stay to what you know, basketball, cheerleaders, and STDs. Other people's business should stay theirs. Dumb ass jock. Keep your mouth shut or I'll do it for you."

"ASHLEY! Detention today after school." I turned my gaze to Miss. C and shook my head.

"Whatever." I sighed unhappily and grabbed my stuff,. "You're not doing anything to control his rude comments and I'm not going to put up with them." With that, I left the room.


	7. I Knew The Bride , I Wish

**_Disclaimer: Same old Same Old. No ownage. Putting togther two posts again for this chapter. The second half's orginal title is 'I wish by Serrect Handshake'_**

**_I Knew The Bride By Dave Edumds_**

_Yeah I know, I was a little harsh back there to Miss. Carlin, I have an anger problem and that's what got me kicked out of private school number four._

I dropped into the bench of a table in the quad, my palms on either temple and my eyes held tight shut. As I sat in the silence of the empty yard I felt the table shift slightly. The smell of smoke filled my nostrils. I looked up from stare at the table and was greeted by a oddly familiar pair of green eyes. The girl before me held a cigarette loosely between her two fingers, a long breath of smoke blowing from her thin lips. She had long dark hair pulled back in a pony tail and strict bangs across her forehead.

"Anything I can help you with?" I spat rather rudely, I didn't fully intend it to sound that bad either.

"No not really, you just looked like you needed a talk, or a smoke." She said, offering me the carton she'd placed on the table.

"I don't- Thanks." I started to decline but then stopped, pulling out a white stick from the carton and allowing the girl to light up one end before taking a deep drag from it.

"Anytime." She replied, holding out her free hand. "I'm Carmen." She told me and I shook it.

"Ashley."

"So Ashley, why did you storm out of Miss. Carlin's class, normally people are begging to get in."

"Glen Carlin is pissing me off." I answered, taking another deep breath from the cancer stick. I'd quit three years earlier, but it seemed like a good time to start again.

"He seems to have that effect on people." She said, cracking a small smile. "I dated him for a while, before I realized guys weren't my type." I looked at her through the screen of smoke.

"Sorry." I replied with the same smile.

"Yeah, when he found out he went buggy, mostly because he caught me with his sister too." Carmen brought the cigarette to her lips then pressed the burning end into the table.

"Wait, you and Miss. C?" I asked, putting out mine as well.

"Well, before she a teacher. Spencer was my girlfriend for almost a year back when she was eighteen and I was fourteen."

"Wow, how old are you?"

"I'll be twenty in May. Got held back once or twice." I watched her for a moment, a look of reminiscence on her face. Just as she looked back up at me the bell rang loudly around us and I sighed, departing from my new acquaintance with a smile, heading off to Mr. Leech's class.

* * *

I stepped out of my class room just after the bell rang and the moment I began my descent down the hall the space beside me was filled by Aiden Dennison. I looked up at him, felling his arm brush up against mine, his smile more than apparent.

"Ready for lunch?" He asked cheerfully and I chuckled softly at his excitement.

"I guess." I replied and he asked me about my classes as we made our way to the cafeteria. He walked me to table and took our seats after getting the horrid looking food. I pushed it around on my plate as he dug in.

"Hey loser." I heard from behind me. I turned but whoever said it had already taken a seat next to Aiden across from me. I smiled slightly as Carmen sat there now.

"Go away." Aiden mumbled mid chew.

"No, I'm not here for you, I'm hear to talk to Ashley." She answered.

"Wait, you two met?" He asked, finally swallowing, I nodded.

"We talked after she stormed out of Spencer's class." Carmen said.

"Damnit!" he said, hitting his open palm to the table.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Aiden groaned. "My stupid sister always gets the hot ones first." Sister, the eyes _were_ familiar.

"Shouldn't it be the 'hot one's' choice?" I asked, they both turned to me and shrugged.

"Point and case." Carmen agreed. "I was just gonna ask you if you wanted to do something, maybe, after school."

"I would but I have detention." I answered.

"For what?" Aiden asked, scooping a fork full of rice and what I think was steak into his mouth.

"Calling out Glen in Miss. C's class."

"Damn, she never gives detention." He said.

"No, she gave me detention all the time last year." Carmen retorted.

"That's cause she still as the hots for you and that's how she secretly gets to be with you alone." Aiden said dramatically, finishing his last bit of food.

"I wish." Carmen blew off and laughed softly. "I'd give anything to be with her again, but that how having a kid thing, she's not into the ladies anymore."

"No, she has a girlfriend." I interjected quickly, feeling rather wrong for doing so.  
"How do you know?" Aiden asked.

"I babysat for her son Hayden, she had a girlfriend named Aubrey." I finished up with a gulp of water, trying to play it off.

"Well, it seems she's moved on from you big sis." Aiden teased.

"Haven't we all." Carmen answered, throwing me a glance, hidden under her bangs just enough to look like she wasn't completely checking me out.


	8. Kyrptonite

**_Disclaimer: I do Not Own South of Nowhere_**

**_Kyrptonite By 3 Doors Down_**

Taking a deep breath I stepped into the detention classroom. Many times before I've been in detention, I repeat many, but for some reason this time felt different, like the first time I had it in my first private school, like I was alone in a room full of scoundrels. I quietly slipped into a seat in the back behind a boy with a very tall Mohawk and gauges the size of my big toe. The drill sergeant of a teacher took my name down and directed me to '_shut up or pay the consequences'_, receiving an eye roll from me as he turned away. I sunk into the hard plastic seat, zoning out on the world around me until the sound of heels to the floor penetrated my thoughts. My eyelids rose and the sight of beautiful blonde hair make my lips start to form a soft smile, but I caught myself and held back. Miss. C walked past me and went up to the sergeant and spoke to him in a hushed tone. The pudgy man looked over at me then back at Miss. C before nodding. The blue eyed queen turned and looked at me, pointing toward the door as she began out. I grabbed my bag and stood, following her out. Walking side by side there was silence as we made our way down the hall to her class room. We reached the desired room and my teacher closed the door behind us. I made my way to the desk in front of hers and took a seat on the table of it. Miss Carlin followed my path and faced me, leaning against her desk front.

"You promised you'd be able to control your comments." She said softly, staring down at her feet.

"I did, but shouldn't he have to control his too?" I challenged.

"No chance of that." She said with an awkward chuckle.

"Why not? Give him detention, tell the principal. Do something to keep him from being an ass."

"I can't do that." Her voice hushed as she stoke, as if someone was listening in.

"Why, because he's your brother? So what I'd tattle on my sister if I got the chance."

"It's complicated."

"Then uncomplicated. Whatever the problem between you two his hatred for you is effecting my feels too." She finally looked u at me, a sigh passing from her delicious lips.

"There's a reason I asked you to ignore him. Glen is capable of more hate than I've seen in anyone. He has friends, scary ones, that aren't afraid of do anything he asks."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"When he found out I was gay,"

"Carmen said he caught you too together." She gave me a quizzical look and nodded.

"Yeaahh…Well he didn't take it easily. He screamed to my parents that I was disgusting, that's how they found out. My mom went crazy like him and kicked me out of the house. That's when I went to go live with Anthony and Mark, who had that same problem when they came out." She took a deep breath. She seemed oddly comfortable telling me these things about her past. "When I got pregnant for them, Glen found out, he started leaving notes about how two dad's wasn't how God wanted children to be raised. Loads of crap like that. Once Hayden was born they came more often, one time in spray paint on the side of their house. Mark confronted Glen one day and a week later Mark was shot in the back at a gay pride rally by a boy that claimed he was a worker for the Tamer." Tears began to move down her cheeks just as they had done the night before, sniffling a bit she continued. "Tamer was what Glen always use to call himself around his friends, claiming he could tam any woman." My heart began to melt, seeing the pain in her eyes made me hurt. I stood and leaned next to her, placing my hand softly over hers on the desk.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I whispered.

"No one ever does." She replied, pulling her hand away form mine to wipe her tears.

"Please, if you value you life and the lives of your friends, I'm asking you to not antagonize him. I know it's hard, but ignore him, I've been doing it, and it kills me every time he makes a rude joke or harsh comment, but I have to live through it."

"I'll try, I really promise this time." I replied and she turned her face to meet mine, and again I could hint the scent of her shampoo as her blue eyes looked calmly into mine.

"Thank you." She returned and placed her hand gently on my shoulder in a protective sort of way. This time, I didn't regret asking. The goddess had her kyrptonite, one that sadly seemed to always be close by.


	9. Beautiful Is Gone

**_Disclaimer: No Own_**

**_Beautiful is Gone By The Ruse_**

So Kyla, as I'm sure you all know already, is a **complete** drama queen. She had one hair out of place in the morning and in turn made me late to school. So I ended up skipping homeroom altogether and taking my sweet time in the hallway until it was time for first period. By the time second period began I was in the mindset to be calm. I wasn't going to get angry at Glen today, I promised Spencer…Miss. Carlin I mean.

"For the first half of class I'm going to put in a movie, I want you to notice how the director used music to show the feeling throughout the film. Also, note that you may have to do the same for your next project." Miss. C said with a smile before putting in the tape, I relaxed and tried to pay attention to the film, but the blonde goddess sitting so close to the screen kept stealing my focus.

"So I saw you had lunch with the Dennison's yesterday." Sean said, his eyes lay on the television but his words pointed to me.

"I did." I responded.

"You know, Carmen is bad news, girl gets hooked up and shook up." I looked at him now.

"Meaning what?"

"She gets ya in bed, and then freaks out later, like she did something wrong, sometimes gets violent. Her last girlfriend had to leave the school." He said with a soft shrug. "Juss warnin' ya Ashley, you seem like a cool girl don't wanna see a friend get hurt." He smiled at me and then moved back to the TV screen, drowning himself in the movie.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Hey dyke! I'm trying to watch the movie, why don't she shut your nasty mouth." I threw my head towards the ass that said it and only got a smug smile from my least favorite Carlin. I went to answer with something just as rude but bit my lip, knowing what I'd said to Miss. C. Instead I turned and tried to watch the movie, a thank you look given to me from the teacher. From that moment Glen must have known I wouldn't do anything to stop him and his words only came more often, every move I made or thing I said for the rest of the class gave him the incentive to shout some hurtful song my direction. Every time I just stayed as calm as possible, Sean whispering to me to stand up for myself, but I ignored him and did my best to ignore everything else. By the time the bell rang I was ready to hit him. I took my time picking up my things and allowed the rest of the class to leave.

"Ashley, I'm so sorry." Miss. C said once the room was empty of all others.

"No problem." I breathed, grabbing my things and with a wave I left the room, heading to my locker. I grabbed my back pack and cell phone before walking out of the school. I needed to relax, away from guys who are complete jerks.

Ten minutes of walking and I ended up in a park, a bunch of little kids playing on the playground and parents yelling at them to stop hitting their siblings. I push my hands into the pockets of my leather jacket, the cool breeze of an approaching winter chill me for a moment as I take a spot on an empty wooden bench. My mind begins to wander as I sunbathe beneath the trees, not a very smart way to attract sun but it felt nice none the less. Soon the words Glen had left in my head melted away and I began to picture the face of my newest obsession, an off limits teacher that seemed, to me, to be the most gorgeous woman alive. Just as my thoughts began to wander I felt a small object crush into my leg and wrap itself around it.

"Ashwey!" I heard, opening my eyes, a smile growing on my lips as I realized who it was currently attached to me.

"Hey Hayden." He giggled as I pried him from my limb and placed him on my lap, an out of breath Aubrey running up to me.

"Hayden you just can't go off running like that." She said scolding him, his sweet eyes looking at her sadly.

"But...but Ashwey." he protested softly, pointing his tiny fingers at me. The older woman, finally getting a look at who was holding her girlfriend's son, smiled at me with a laugh.

"Looks like Ashley is skipping school today too." She said, taking a seat next to me.

"Yes she is." I replied chuckling.

"Do you always run up and attack your babysitter's Hayden?" I asked him, tickling his side lightly and he just laughed.

"No actually he doesn't take to anyone very well, he's just now started to warm up more to me."

"Well then I guess I'm one of the lucky ones." He smiled and began to play with the strap on my jacket.

"So what are you doing out of school?" Aubrey asked.

"Just needed to relax." Was my only answer.

"I know the feeling, this is the only day of the week I don't have classes."

"What are you majoring in?" I asked her, trying to overwhelm myself with conversation.

"Law, it's hard but worth it later. But today since I was free, I stole Hayden form preschool so we could have a fun day together, maybe go visit Spencer at school."

"Mommy?!" Hayden asked, his face lighting up.

"Yeah, you wanna go see mommy?" He smiled and nodded vigorously.

"Well, lunch is in twenty minutes, so you've got time to kill."

"Ashwey, come pway with me." Hayden said, tugging on my hand as he slid from my lap.

"And I guess we have a way to do it." I stood and smiled to Aburey as I stole Hayden form her.


	10. Foundations

**_Disclaimer: I Don't Own _SON**

**_Foundations By Kate Nash_**

I stepped out of Aubrey's car and closed the door behind me. She'd been nice enough to give me a ride back to the school since she was going to see Spencer anyway. I hid my jealousy, wishing it was I who was coming to visit the beautiful blonde at work. Aubrey removed the sweet little boy from his car seat and put him on the ground. He immediately ran to me, clinging to my leg. I smiled and picked him up so I could actually walk. Hayden and I played on the play ground for a while before Aubrey decided we'd head to the school. I walked with Aubrey and Hayden down the hallway and down to Miss. C's room, empty of students, but the gorgeous teacher sat at her desk looking at some papers.

"Mommy!" Hayden exclaimed upon seeing her, making her jump slightly. I smiled and made my way into the classroom, Aubrey in tail.

"Hey Hayd." Miss. C replied getting up and coming over to us. He nearly leaped from my arms trying to get to his mother. "What are you doing out of school?" She asked, looking at her girlfriend.

"Well, I had off today and I thought I'd pick Hayden up and take him to see his mom at work." Aubrey defended.

"I just kind of wished you told me before taking him out of school." I could tell this might turn into an argument I didn't want a part off. Miss. Carlin placed Hayden on his feet and he ran in the direction of the foam movie camera that sat by the wall. To avoid any conflict about to unfold I walked over to Hayden, squatting down next to him as he squeezed the foam toy.

"I'm sorry Spence, I though it would just be a surprise."

"Okay, just next time tell me if your taking him out." There was some whispering after that but could make it out, Hayden had begun to ask me what things were on the camera.

"What's dat?" He questioned.

"That's the film."

"What's dat?" He pointed but I didn't get the chance to answer. Miss. C came over and lifted him up.

"Aubrey's going to take you home Hayd. Be good okay?" He grinned his sweet grin and kissed his mother and was put back on the ground.

"Bye Ashwey." He said waving at me. I smiled and waved back as I stood up straight. Aubrey also kissed Miss. C goodbye, but I felt my eyes going green with this kiss. Saying goodbye to me the two left and Miss. Carlin turned around rubbing her temples.

"So what were you doing that you saw them?" She asked me.

"I went for a walk, ended up in the park." I stated.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just, I don't know. I'm very protective over Hayden, the only reason he's in daycare is because I work and Aubrey's in school. I hated putting him there."

"Because of Glen?" She nodded. "And Aubrey know that, if I'd gone to pick him up and he wasn't there, god only knows what sort of hell would break loose." I chuckled softly under my breath. "How long have you two been together?" I asked, leaning against a desk.

"Year and four months." She replied.

"You know, some couples thrive on spontaneity" I informed her and she let out a soft laugh.

"Well, I'm not a very spontaneous person." I smirked and stood up straight.

"Maybe one day I'll teach you the art of it then." The look on her face told me she didn't completely object to the idea, so I turned on my heel and left the classroom. Flirting with the teacher…Not bad right?


	11. PPPAAARRRTTTYYY , Live Life Loud

_**Disclaimer: i Don't Own. This is a 2 parter again the second half is orginaly named**_ Live Life Loud By Hawk nelson

**_PPPPAAARRRRTTTYYYY By Justice_**

I waved to Dave as he pulled the car around the side of the house after dropping me off at the front door. I pushed my key into the door and pushed it open as a loud rev burned my ear drums. I turned my body ninety degrees and glanced behind me, at the bottom of my driveway stood a red motorbike equipped with driver and matching helmet. I chuckled at the unsteady human that turned off the bike and swung their leg over the side before reaching up to pull off the helmet. Long dark locks fell out as Carmen took off her head wear and placed it on the seat, throwing up the keys and catching them in midair before stuffing them into the pocket of her jeans. She had a smug smirk as she walked up my driveway like she owned the world.

"So you smoke and ride a motorbike, get into a lot of bar fights too, or is that too bad ass for you?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrow.

"No, but I do have a tattoo, but your gonna have to find it." She replied and I rolled my eyes, stepping into the house, holding the door open for Carmen to follow.

"It's not my bike actually, I stole it from Aiden."

"Why would you do that?" I asked, shutting the door.

"You seemed like you'd be the kind of girl impressed by shiny vehicles."

"So your out to impress me?" I said, tossing my purse on the couch nearest to me.

"I might be." She replied and smiled at me. I walked into the kitchen, Carmen in tail, unfortunately my mother sat at the kitchen table reading some glamour rag she subscribes to every month.

"Ashley, your home." She said, looking up from the pages of her magazine.

"Wow Christine, you have such a keen eye for detail." I said sarcastically.

"Is that any way to act in front of our guest?" She said, walking over to Carmen.

"Hello dear, are you a friend of Kyla's?"

"Mom!" I snapped at her.

"No I'm a friend of Ashley's." Carmen said and immediately her expression changed.

"Oh, well just have her out of the house in the morning, your father's coming home tomorrow and we don't need your '_friends_' here for that now do we?" She barked at me before leaving the room as if it were quarantined.

"Sorry about her."

"No problem, I have a dad like that." She replied she a shrug.

"So is there reason you came over here, I mean other that the fact your stalking me?" I asked, chuckling lightly.

"I actually wanted to know if you wanted to go to this club tonight, Grey's, you ever been?"

"No, I was wanting to go though so sure, sounds like fun." I agreed with a smile.

'Alright, I'll pick you up at eight." She agreed. "With the motorbike?"

"If you want."

"I do, you seem to know my love for shiny vehicles." I smiled at her and we walked toward the door.

"You've got yourself a deal Davies. See you in a few." She nodded to me and let herself out…I need to find my club clothes!!

* * *

I fixed my hair, pulling the last few strands into place. I'm not an priss like Kyla, but I do like to look good. I smiles at my outfit, a pair of white shorts, matching vest, that showed off the perfect amount of bra beneath it. Like most my outfits, underwear is the main actuation. I grabbed my purse and glanced at the clock, 7:56, Carmen should be here any minute. I thought to my self, hopping down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Kyla asked, a snotty voice as always, as she sat on the couch.

"I'm going out. Looks like you, as always, have nothing to do on a Friday night, unless theres a boy waiting in your room." I returned, sitting at the arm a couch opposite her.

"Gonna go shack up with some chick you don't know for the night then?"

"Better, going to a club to bring one home." I rolled my eyes, the sound of the door bell ringing through the echoing house. I stood up and walked over to the door.

"Just make sure she's out by eight dad's flight comes in at nine." Kyla yelled from her spot on the couch as I opened the door. Carmen stood before me in a pair of black skinny jeans and a light blue band tee.

"Ready?"

"More that you know." I replied with a smile, leaving the house and shutting the door behind me. We walked down the drive way to Aiden's bike parked at the bottom.

"Helmet." She said handing it to me and I whined.

"But my hair."

"It's your hair or your life." She replied, putting on the head protector.

"I'll take my chances."

"But we wouldn't wanting you scratching that gorgeous face. Put it on." She demanded with a smile and did as told, letting her swing her leg over before I did myself, straddling the machine. Carmen kicked up to kickstand and started it up, shooting down the road. My arms snaked around her waist an I held on tight, my slight fear of moving fast on a motorbike or anything that wasn't enclosed began to kick in. After a five minute drive we pulled into the parking lot of a loud and crowded club. I slipped of the bike and took of the helmet, fixing my hair very quickly. Carmen chuckled at me and took my hand pulling me toward the entrance. She smiled to the bouncer and he opened the door for us, allowing us to pass a long line of waiting men and women. We went to the bar and Carmen smiled to the bartender.

"Kat, this is Ashley. Ashley, this is my aunt Kat."

"Nice to meet you." We said to each other and the spiky haired woman brought us some drinks.

"Come on." Carmen slip her hand into mine slyly and directed up to a booth in the back where Aiden was getting cozy with a girl that was on the cheerleading squad.

"Ew…Aiden you brought your sister?"

"Not a chance I'd even want to be around you Barbie. I just came over to trade keys." Carmen handed her brother a ring of keys and he did the same.

"I'll see you at home." Aiden smiled and winked at me, I nearly gagged. Once more I was guided through the club to a table. I drank from my drink and smiled to Carmen.

"Alright, I'm ready to dance!" I exclaimed with a grin, taking the lead now I pulled my dark haired friend on to the dance floor and let my body sway with the music, allowing Carmen's hands to hold my hips, her own grinding into mine as the music got louder and faster, every worry from the day washed away. No thought or Glen or Spencer entered my mind, and honestly, I liked the feeling of dancing with Carmen.


	12. I'm Not Coming to Your Party Girl

**_Disclaimer: You know how it is. No Own._**

**_I'm Not Coming to Your Party Girl By 3oh!3_**

"Get up!" Kyla yelled, hitting me repeatedly with a pillow. I groaned and she stomped her foot angered.

"I'm up!" I yelling into my own pillow.

"Get the hell out of my room."

"Just hurry. Dad's flight comes in in twenty minutes and i have a date with Aiden later." She threw the pillow at me and stormed out of my room. Its great to know she loves me. I groaned again and pushed my self up into a sitting position, my head throbbed painfully as I got suddenly dizzy. I really shouldn't have drank so much last night, I was just having so much fun with Carmen, I didn't even notice how drunk I was until…well until I woke up. I don't quite remember what happened after my first three drinks, more dancing, but that's all I could find. Taking a deep breath, stood and carefully made my way into my bathroom, taking a cold shower. I pulled my hair back after drying it and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top. As I grabbed my cell phone, the house phone began to ring. I sighed and grabbed it.

"Hello?" I asked lazily.

"Ashley?" I heard on the other end, a soft and sweet voice, nearing whispering to me.

"Miss. C?" I questioned.

"Hello Ashley." She replied, happy she'd gotten me instead of my family.

"Umm…Hey." I said, surprised. "What's up Miss. C?" I asked.

"Well, I actually called to ask you something."

"Sure, anything." I replied, sitting down on my bed, and i ment anything.

"I-Um.. Okay, so today is Hayden's Birthday party."

"But I thought-" I began.

"I know, his birthday isn't for another week and a half, but because of the Glen situation, we have it a little early so Clay can come with out Glen get suspicious."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway, Hayden's been begging me to ask you to come, he adores you." I couldn't help but smile. "So, Would you like to come, it's just going to be Me, Clay, Aubrey and Hayden." The voice on the other end seemed to be pleading.

"I'm sorry, but my Dad's coming to visit and I don't get to see him that often."

"You can bring him if you'd like, like I said, it's just us. I'd-We'd really like it if you were there, and Hayden would be so happy." She told me, and I thought it over.

"Ya know, that's sounds great. I'll ask my Dad if he wants to come too, but I'll be there either way." I promised.

"Thank you Ashley." She said before hanging up. I put down the phone and left my room, heading out to Dave who was waiting with our car.

Kyla and I stood in the airport waiting for Dad's plane to let him out. After a few sickening minutes of listening to my sister play the 'no you hang up' game with Aiden, the door opened and a couple people came out before my best friend and father did.

"Daddy!" I said with a wide grin, wrapping my arms around his neck as he neared giving him a tight hug.

"Hey Ashley. Missed you kid." He answered and hugged back.

"Yeah, hey Dad." Kyla said, giving him a quick smile before going back to her conversation with Aiden.

"Good to see you too Ky." He said with a laugh, swinging one are around my shoulder and picking up his bag with the other.

" So Dad, how do you feel about going to a party?" My Smile was only slightly devious.


	13. Let's Make, Love Games, But Not With You

**_Disclaimer: I Don't Own_ SON._ This is going to be a 3 parter because its all very closely put together so its veyr long, enjoy reading._**

**_P.S Part 2 of this is named_ 'Let's Make Out By Does It Offend You, yeah?_' and part 3 is 'Not With You By Tegan and Sara' Both are two of my favorite bands_**

**_Love Games By Lady Gaga_**

"So who's this party for Ash?" My dad asked as we got out of our car, having left Kyla at home.

"It's for a friend of mine, Hayden." I told him in my 'just go with it' voice, he understood and didn't ask anymore questions. I opened the trunk and pulled out a big box, handing it to my father.

"Here hold this." I told him and shut the trunk, thanking Dave for the ride. The car pulled away and I nodded toward Miss. C's house, pulling him by the sleeve.

"Ashley, how old is Hayden?" He asked with suspicion, you see, Dad's not much for family stuff, holiday's birthdays, there not his thing.

"He's going to be three." I answered just as I rang the doorbell, gripping his sleeve tighter as I waited for the door to open. Seconds later we were greeted by the face, and body, of a goddess.

"Hey Miss. C." I said with a wide smile.

"This is my Dad, Raife. Dad, this is Spencer Carlin, my film teacher."

"It's nice to meet you Raife, I'm so glad you came Ashley." She replied with a smile as well. She opened the door into the house and we walked, Clay coming in to meet us.

"Hey Ashley." Clay said, hugging me. "And, Mr. Davies?"

"Yes." he answered, sound uncomfortable.

"Hi, I'm Clay, I'm Spencer's brother. Here let me get that." he said, taking Hayden's gift from Dad, I'd had Dave pick up the gift for me while we stopped at home.

"Ashwey!" I heard and Hayden came running, full speed, at me, latching on to my leg. We chuckled at him and I lifted him up, hugging him.

"Happy birthday Buddy." I told him.

"Fank you." He replied.

"Hayden, this is my Dad, Raife."

"Hi Raife." He said, waving at him.

"Hi Hayden." Dad said back, smiling at him, as much as he disliked family gathering, he loved kids.

"Well, Aubrey's cooking up the food, why don't we go out back." Miss. C said and Hayden hugged my neck as we all walked through the house and into the backyard. We stayed out back for a little bit, Dad getting to know Clay more as they got into talking about sports and music and whatnot. Aubrey had come out and joined the group, nearly passing out when she met my father, she a fan of Purple Venom, Dad's band. "Hey, Ashley can you help me bring some stuff out." Miss. C asked and I nodded, prying Hayden from me and handing him to his uncle. I followed my amazingly gorgeous teacher into the house and to the kitchen.

"You know, I'm really glad I decided to come." I said to her.

"Yeah, I'm glad you came too." She replied, giving me a smile so beautiful I nearly died looking at her. I returned the smile and she handed me a plate of something, not that I noticed it, I was very busying getting a nice view of her back end as she bent over to get something out of the fridge. She stood up straight and I snapped back to reality, turning with a soft smirk on my lips. I went outside and placed the food on the table. I returned to the kitchen, getting a second sight of my forbidden crush's ass. "You know, its not polite to stare." She said, standing up straight, giving me back the smirk I'd had on before.

"I was- I didn't- Sorry." I stammered and she giggled softly at me.

"No problem." She handed me another plate and I turned, heading back out, slightly confused. What game was she playing with me, and why did it seem I was the only one that didn't know the rules?

* * *

We all sat around the table in the backyard, Hayden contently smearing cake over his face as he sat on his knees in the chair next to me. The wonderfully beautiful Spencer Carlin sat on the other side of me, I was surrounded by perfection as far as I was concerned. I took the last bite of cake from my fork and put down my plate, smiling, my cheeks growing red, as my Dad finished his story of how I use to run around the house naked, my pink Barbie guitar in hands, pretending to be a rock star.

"Every day, she never missed a chance to do it either." Dad finished with a wide grin, looking at me. He'd warmed up to them and was getting along great. Miss. C looked at me and giggled, I let the red run from my face and shrugged.

"What can I say? I like being naked." I replied, letting my eyes linger on my teacher before turning to the group.

"I guess it being a rocker runs in the family." Aubrey said with a laugh. Laughs passed and when Hayden had finished destroying his cake, he let us know.

"Presents!" He said standing up on his chair, his face, hands, and clothes completely blue from icing.

"Alright Hayd, but you have to clean your face first." Miss. C said and he nodded, Clay standing and picking up his nephew, tucking him under his arm.

"Come on, I'll clean you up." Hayden giggled as he was carried sideways into the house.

"I'll go get the gifts Spence." Aubrey said and smiled.

"Let me help you, I know whatever Ashley got him was heavy on it's own." My father offered and he and Aubrey left, leaving me alone with my very desirable teacher.

"So you were the center of attention even when you were a kid too?" She asked with a smile.

"I like being in the lime light. It takes confidence to be there and I think confidence is sexy." I smirked, lifting my arms and stretching, chest out, hoping to get back at her for before. "Don't you?" She bit into her bottom lip and I could see the slight appearance of strain on her face as I brought my arms back down.

"Y-yeah…" She whispered, and snapped back to reality as my dad and her girlfriend returned with Hayden's gifts. They set the brightly colored presents on the floor between mine and Miss. C's chair. Hayden came running out of the house, Clay behind him, yelling for his gifts.

"Can I open um?" he asked his mother as he ran toward her. "Can I? Can I?"

"Yes, go ahead." He grinned widely and began to rip the paper from Clay's gift first. One by one he opened them, got extremely excited about whatever was under the wrapping then placed it aside and repeated the process. He finished those and got down to mine, the one on the bottom. I could tell that his mother was also wondering what was in the large package and I only grinned, hoping he'd like it, and that he'd be allowed to use it. Hayden ripped the paper off and gazed at the ride on Enzio Ferrari picture on the box.

"Car! Car!" He exclaimed ripping off the rest of the wrapping paper.

"Yeah, it's a car that you can sit in and drive, just like your mom or Aubrey does." I told him, watching his eyes get wide.

"Unc Clay! Open it!" He demanded his Uncle and I smiled, looking up at Miss. Carlin for a moment, was looking at Hayden with a wide grin on her lips. Clay began to open the car, my Dad going over to help him

"Tank you Ashwey." The blonde boy smiled at me, hugging my legs tightly.

"Welcome buddy." I replied and ran away to sit in the plastic car as Aubrey was trying to get the battery in it, Clay putting the racing stickers on it. Miss. C stood and walked into the house, I followed her in.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked, back turned to me as I entered the kitchen.

"Well, I saw all the cars in his room and-"

"No I mean, why'd you get him such a wonderful gift? You barely know him." She said.

"I'm sorry, I just thought he'd like it."

"Don't be sorry Ashley. It's just that, you've only known him- I've only- Your just an amazing person." She said, turning with a soft chuckle, leaning into the counter.. "I'm sorry you had to be dragged into my life, it's a horrible place to be."

"I like being in your life.' I said softly, stepping toward her. "I mean, I like Hayden, he's the sweetest kid I've ever met, and I like having you as my teacher," My body was only a foot from hers. "I like you." I whispered, knowing the space between us wasn't far. The strain from before seemed to show up on her face and my eyes, looked into her own, giving a quick glance down at her luscious pink lips.

"Ashley…"She whispered back warningly, and I lifted my hand, placing it gently on her cheek. "Ashley…" This time her tone softened a bit, her breathing hitching.

"Spencer." I replied, leaning in and meeting her lips with my own, and the soft kiss was returned, but just as quickly as it started it ended and she pulled back, her look was suddenly horrified.

"I think we should go back outside." She said, her voice cold and monotone, She moved away and left me standing, lust struck, in her kitchen…How bad is it to kiss your teacher, and want to do it again?

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was, awkward to say the least. I mean, yeah everyone else threw out all worries and enjoyed the soft breeze of a California afternoon, every time I caught the eye of my teacher, I suddenly felt my heart skip a beat as my mind traveled off to remember what her lips felt like against mine. I had to go through my memories and yell at them, reminding my brain, heart and other areas of my person that she was my teacher, and she was off limits…right?

"Ashwey Ashwey!" I was snapped into the present by the sweet voice of the child hitting my legs with his open palms. "Ashwey, come pway wiff my car wiff me." I giggled softly at his lisp and took his hand, allowing him to pull me, using his full force to try and get me there faster. We reached his new ride on car, and I smiled as he climbed into it. He pointed out where the pedals and keys were, I grinned and nodded tell him he should try and drive it around me. He giggled, like he was given a challenge from the highest power and started up his car, starting his kidney bean shaped circle around me. I watched him the first two times around, thinking I was safe from getting hit, then looked up and over at the table of adults, Aubrey was happily placed on Spencer's lap, giggling and playing with her girlfriends hair. Aubrey leaned in and whispered something into the blonde's ear and the gorgeous pair of blue eyes looked over at me, catching my gaze, they pierced my soul and I could feel her trying to look deep into my mind, I felt like an open book suddenly, her own eyes looked sad and confused. Our stare ended when the autumn haired female sat up straight, blocking my view, I only got a glimpse the half hearted smile the goddess gave her lover. A soft sigh passed my lips and I moved my foot out, shifting my weight, just as I did so I felt the crash of a thirty pound car, plus boy, crash into my shin.

"Shit." I said, falling forward and watching myself with my hands, the toy car stopped behind me and as I turned my self so I sat on my butt, I saw my father, and my teacher both rush over to see if I was alright, o maybe Spencer just came to reprimand her son, either way they came the fastest.

"Ash, you alright?" I said the deep, horse, voice of my father.

"Hayden!" The softer, smoother voice called after it. "Ashley, are you okay?"

'Yeah I'm fine, it was my fault, I put my foot in the way." I told them, defending my small blonde friend.

"I sorry Ashwey." Hayden said, nearly close to tears.

"It's okay buddy, it's not your fault." I told him, putting my hand on his hair, he rubbed his eyes, giving me a crooked smile that I'm sure belonged to his father. His mother picked him up and looked down at me, an apologetic look on her face that slowly turned to horrified.

"Ashley your bleeding." I looked at my leg where a blood spot began to seep into my jeans. Dad helped me to my feet, my arm around his shoulder as he brought me into the house and sat me on the couch in Spencer's living room.

"You alright- oh damn!" Clay said, coming into the room with Aubrey, then quickly turned around, leaving at the slight of my bloodied pant leg. The goddess handed her son to Aubrey and grabbed a first aid kit from a drawer.

"Um…Spencer, you got this right, because I get kind of squeamish…" My rock star hard ass of a father said, looking as pale as a ghost, Spencer nodded and he nearly ran form the room. She put my foot on the table and sat at my feet on her knees, first aid kit at her side. She slid one finger into the bottom of my pant leg, but I wear very tight pants, so there was no way she was rolling them up.

"Ashley, I need you to take your pants off." The uncomfortable look on my teacher face made me chuckle.

"If you say so Miss. C…but I think I should get extra credit for it." She stifled a laugh and I was glad to made the room slightly less awkward. I stood, wobbly, and undid my pants, sliding them down, watching the blonde the entire time, her eyes following the length of legs as I took them off, a gnarly looking cut on my shin. I stepped form my jeans and sat back on the couch in only my purple panties and a black tank top, a smug grin on my lips. I put my leg back on the table.

"You know a car is a horrible gift for a three year old." Miss. C said, wiping off the blood form my leg.

"No, it's a bad idea to stick your leg in front of a three year old in a car." She shook her head and silence filled the air around us as she wiped away my wound.  
"You know, you can't avoid what happened before." I said, it just needed to be said.

"Yes, I can." She stated plainly. "It wasn't suppose to happen and it never will again."

"But I felt something in that kiss, how could you not have?" She looked up at me, pouring alcohol on a cotton ball.

"No, I didn't. You're my student and nothing happened."

"But Spencer- " She pressed the cotton ball to my cut. "Ahh!" I groaned unhappily.

"Miss. Carlin, or Miss. C." She told me, a stern look in her eye.

"Okay, Miss. Carlin," I Started sarcastically. "You gonna tell your girlfriend what happened?" I asked and she met my eyes.

"No, because nothing happened."

**_Alright there it is the longest chapter i will prolly ever post haha. Hope your liking it thus far, this is the last one i've written so far so itll b a bit before the next is up_**


	14. All It Takes For Your Dreams To Come

**_Disclaimer: i Dont Own. hah_**

**_All It Takes For Your Dreams To Come True_**

Monday morning I awoke to the wonderful sound of my Mother and Father arguing, over something stupid I'm sure. I slid from under my sheets and my feet hit the floor, my head hanging low as I sat at the edge of my mattress. Taking a long deep breath I stood up and went to take care of my morning routine. Finishing my hair I looked down at my leg, the thick gash in my shin was red and starting to bruise, I choose to change into jeans after bandaging it. Although my bottoms were modest, I had on a bra barely covered by a tank top they cut off just below my breasts, and Dad's favorite vest from his first tour over it. I looked at myself in the mirror and my reflection seemed to growl at me, why was I so hell bent on impressing her? She didn't care. My twin in the mirror answered me with a sad expression .

_Because you know she wants you too._ My thoughts screamed back at me.

My entire body yelped in pain. I got a full two hours of sleep, maybe, because the earlier conversation was still replying in my mind.

_If she didn't want you she wouldn't have played those mind games, or kissed you back._ My brain told me, but as my head thought logic, my heart was telling me to go back to bed and cry it off. The constant bickering between body parts was giving me a terrible headache. I popped too Ibprophen into my mouth and dry swallowed them before grabbing my purse and heading down stairs.

"Why Christine? She's my daughter I'll buy her a car if I fucking want too!" My father yelled, his hands thrown up in the air. I rolled my eyes, he's been trying to get Kyla a car for a year now, but every time he gets her one, mother dearest takes it back. She thinks there's no point to a car if we have Dave, but we could never fire Dave anyway, he's like family to Dad. I walked out the front door and the beloved chauffeur standing with his car waiting.

"Morning Ashley." he said, his friendly grin.

"Hey Dave, um…actually I think I'm going to drive to school on my own, have some problems I wanna think over." I said with a smile and he nodded saying that he understood. I went to my car, a black Audi Q7, and got in, starting my drive towards King High. I took my time getting to school, hoping I'd be late and be able to head right to first period. Pulling into the parking lot I could see very few students in the open halls, and silently prayed thanks that I'd be late. I got out and casually walked to my locker, trading my purse for a book or two that I'd never actually opened. Upon closing my locker I was greeted by the face of my recent dance partner.

"Hey." Carmen said, taking a long drag from her lit cigarette.

"Hey." I replied and she smiled a bit.

"So do you just never answer your phone or only when I call?" She asked and a sigh passed my lips.

"Yeah, sorry, I had a long day I just wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone." I answered, rubbing my forehead with my pointer and middle finger slightly.

"No problem." The shorter girl blew out smoke from her nose, I knew for a fact that hurt to do, she must have been smoking for a very long time. We began to walk down the hall toward my first period classroom.

"Wait, how did you get my number?" I looked at her abashed, was I that drunk the other night that I didn't remember giving it to her?

"I have connections." She smirked at me and dropped her smoke and squashed it with the toe of her shoe.

"Kyla?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." She admitted with a chuckle. "She'sreally fucking desperate to get into my brother's pants."

"Tell me about it." I replied and we stopped in front of my classroom.

"So... do you wanna have lunch with me, minus Aiden, I promise." She said, her hands slipping into her pockets as she looked up at me from under her bangs. I bit my bottom lip, my eyes gliding down the hall to my favorite class, film. I thought about it a moment before turning my attention back to Carmen.

"Yeah, I'd love too." I stated and her thin lips turned up into a grin.

"Cool, I'll meet you in the cafe." She said and the bell rang as if to signal our conversation over. We nodded to each other before I stepped into class and began to pass the time writing empty lyrics into my note book. By the time the next bell rang I'd filled three pages of boring and barely music worthy lyrics. I passed through the crowd of students, going into my second class, the class that I can say that the teacher as very soft lips, and I know from experience. I took my seat next to Sean who was already there, his wide grin staring at me.

"What's good Ash?" He asked, bringing his hands up, knitting his fingers together, and putting them behind his head.

"Nothing." I replied in monotone. "You?"

"Well, I'd have to say I'm feelin' pretty good." He answered, and began to tell me about a film festival he saw over the weekend, but I didn't seem to catch it because for just a few seconds, the dazzling blue eyes of a goddess met my dull, under slept brown ones and it looked as if she was going to smile, if only for a moment, but she didn't. Instead she turned away, breaking my gaze and making my heart do an

_I told you so._ To my brain, making me wished I'd stayed home.

"Yeah the last movie, Mo, was great had that kid from Malcolm in the Middle, amazing stuff." Sean finished and I figured I didn't miss a whole lot. I pulled my notebook back out as my human obsession began to speak up at the front of the class room. I did my best to ignore her, but the angelic voice gave me goosebumps, the more I tried to forget the beauty reaching my ears the worse it got, my pen scratched onto the paper, a few words to start then a mad set of lyrics began to move from my hand onto the paper. The song was flowing better than anything I'd ever written and it felt amazing, all the feelings of confusion fell into words, ink before my eyes provided the words to a song I didn't know I knew. I smiled as I looked down at the writing in front of me and leaned back in my chair, I suddenly felt a bit better than I had earlier, and it wasn't as difficult to listen to the goddess speak.


	15. Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right

**_Diclaimer: Same Old Same Old, i don't own._**

**_Two Wrongs Don't Make A Right, But Three Make A Left By Zerbahead_**

I stepped out of my third period class with my new song tucked neatly into my back pocket. I was proud of it, I couldn't wait to get home and show it to Dad. I snapped from my excited daze as a pair of hands grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the lockers.

"Shit Davies, you look as high as I kite." Carmen said with a deep chuckle.

"I feel it too. You were smoking a cigarette before right? I didn't get second hand high from your weed or something?" I said giving her a quizzical laugh.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" She gave me a look, hands on her lips, and her voice defensive. "I keep my drugs off school grounds. Jeez, I'm not that bad." My face broke into a smile as I realized she was kidding.

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of England." I replied sarcastically.

"Nice to meet your, your Majesty." She mocked me in an faux English accent, bowing before me. I pushed her shoulder and laughed.

"Alright, come on peasant, let us go to the lunch room." She rolled her eyes at my abnormally large ego and we followed the thinning crowd into the lunch room. We grabbed a table in the back and sat side by side, making a mutual decision that the school food was too gross to eat. Instead, the long hair female leaned against the wall, looking at me, and began to quiz me.

"Okay, who's your favorite singer or band?" She asked.

"That depends." She looked at me, urging me to explain. "Okay, from the sixty's it'd be Janis Jopin hands down, well all sixties music was aweome, i mean sex drugs and peace!" She smiled and i continued. "Seventies, Cheap Trick, just for the At Budokan Live album, so good. Eighties would be my girl Joan Jett, the best chick rock and roller ever." She chuckled. "Nineties, Nirvana was awesome but Spice Girl's just rock." She laughed at me and shook her head.

"What about from the 2000's there rock diva." She teased and I thought about it a moment.

"Tegan and Sara. They are the sexiest queer twins **ever**, and they have great voices." I nodded for emphasis.

"I'll have to agree with you on that." We laughed and she began her next question.

"If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be?"

"Australia." I stated. "Cause the animals there are so cute and those accents are _very_ hot."

"Reasonable." She agreed and I watched as the gears turned in her in her head, her lips spreading into a smirk.

"Blonde's or brunette's?" She asked smugly and I already had the answer but, why not play her a bit. I turned my head, looking out into the crowd as I put on my thinking face. As I grazed the students my eyes just happened to land on the one and only Spencer Carlin. She was looking over at Carmen and I, and looked away when I caught her in the act. I smirked and turned back to my lunch buddy, with an evil plan in mind.

"Brunettes." I replied, Leaning over her legs and catching her thin lips in a kiss. She kissed back on contact, but her kiss nothing like the momentary one I shared with my forbidden obsession. This kiss was oddly uncomfortable, it lacked the sudden spark that an amazing kiss needed to make it, well, amazing. I pulled back with in a few seconds, and smiled to her, looking over to where Miss. C stood , there was a softer look in her eyes and she seemed to blink a few more times than usual, as if to blink back tears. I sighed and looked at Carmen who had a grin on. Some how, It felt amazing that I could make her jealous, but I felt horrible for doing it and making her upset at the same time…What is this woman doing to me?

_You must be going fucking crazy, if you really just did that. _Brain yelled.

**_Not As Long As Normal, i Know, sorry dears, going to lead into something soon, so stay tuned._**


	16. My Private Battle

_**Disclaimer: I Dont own, as usual. Hope you guys/gals enjoy it.**_

_**My Private Battle By Hunter Valentine**_

The last bell of the day rang and I stood from my chair and made my way out to my locker, grabbing my purse. After the kiss with Carmen, I didn't feel as amazing as I had before it. Actually I felt like crap. I twirled my keys around my finger as I walked to my car, reflective aviators down over my sepia colored eyes.

The drive home was loud. I turned up the volume in my car until it seemed the speakers would explode and the bass was going to rattle off the undercarriage. I needed to drown myself in the screams of Zebrahead and poppy calming lyrics of Of Montreal so I could loose the image of my obsession if only for a moment. By the time I pulled into the garage my mind was slightly more at ease than it had been. Parked in the usually empty space next to my car was a brand new Toyota Corolla in pink. I gagged at the sight of it, figuring it be gone in a few weeks. I went into the house and saw my mother had left Kyla and I money on the counter, one thousand for the week, maybe she thought it was generous and made up for her shitty parenting. I sighed and pocketed half, leaving the rest for my unnerving sibling. Further into the house I found my father sprawled out on the couch, watching himself on VH1.

"Hey Ash." He said noticing me come in. I plopped onto the couch by his feet and he sat up straight in response. I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed. "What's wrong kiddo?" He asked, putting his arm around me in a comforting way. I thought about how to present it for a moment then finally began my string of half lies.

"Okay, so I'm really into this girl but she's taken and completely off limits," I began, he hummed a 'Mmhmm.' and I went on. "But I dunno it feel like she's sending me signals that she wants me but then if I talk to her about she dines it out right. Its driving me insane. So day at lunch I noticed her watching me, so kissed her ex-girlfriend, hoping I'd make her jealous and it worked, but now I feel even worse." I ended and his hand rubbed my arm gently as I confessed.

"Jealousy is not the game you want to play Ash, it hurts you and all other persons involved. If you really like her you have to make it clear, and if she doesn't have those feeling back its just something you have to accept, you cant force someone to love you." He replied, his voice sounding as if he was so full of wisdom. "But if she does have the same feelings, a bit of persistence might be what she needed to understand her want for you as well." I lifted my head and looked at him.

"When did you get good at giving advice?" I asked him with a smile, kissing his stubbly cheek.

"It's a gift." He answered and I gave him a final hug before jumping to my feet.

"Oh wait!." I pulled my song from my back pocket and handed it to him. "Just read it over and tell me what you think." I said and he nodded. I dashed out of the house and to my car again with a plan in mind. Once in my vehicle I pulled my phone out and texted Clay.

_'Whats ur sister's cell number?'_ I asked and within a few minutes I had a reply which included the number for the lovely Miss. Carlin. I thanked him and dialed the new digits.

"Hello?" The voice answered, quizzing already.

"Listen, Spencer, I need to talk to you." I heard a huff on the other end, she knew who it was.

"I've told you, Miss. Carlin. I'm your teacher." Her voice seemed strained as she spoke the last sentance.

"Whatever, please I really need to talk to you, just meet me on the board walk, If you don't come I'll understand, and you'll never have to worry about me coming near you again. I'll transfer classed and everything." I put the proposition on the table and hoped she'd take the bait.

"I'll think about it." Was the only thing I got.

"I'll take the thought then, I'll be there in fifteen minutes, I really hope you'll be there too." I hung up with out listening for anything else and started up my car. It took me about eight minutes to get to the beach, even in my passing of red lights. I didn't want her to come and not see me, that was if she came at all. I walked down the wooden hall and took a seat in front of a closed pizza place, the smell of sea water hit my nose and made me relax a bit. My eyes got heavy as I sat on a bench, listening to the waves crash below me.

"So you called me here to watch you sleep?" I eyes shot open and I saw the gorgeous blonde before me. A smile cracked into my face and she looked down at her lap whislist taking a seat next to me.

"You came." I half asked, half stated.

"You seemed like you really needed to talk, so I came." She answered, not looking up at me.

"I'm glad you did." She finally looked up.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

**_BTW Check out the band for this post, super amazing lesbian band. I love their music._**


	17. Can You Keep A Secret?

**_Here you are!!_**

**_Disclaimer:Yeah no same old same old i dont own._**

**_Can You Keep a Secret? By The Cab_**

I took a deep breath and looked down at my own palms, sweating like I've been working out for hours. Nervously I wiped them on my jeans and gripped my knees as I silently thought over my words for a moment.

"Okay," I began, before I lost my nerve. "Forget, just for a minute that you're my teacher. Forget, that our age difference makes anything that we would do illegal. If you met me back when you were in high school, would you have feelings for me?" I spat out, my mouth moving much slower than my brain, I was afraid my words would get stuck upon entry. I looked up from my sweat infested palms and caught the eyes of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, I could tell right away that her ocean blue eyes weren't quite as vibrant as usual.

"I- If I threw out all the things wrong with the idea, then yes. If I had met you back when I was in school, I would most definitely have feeling for you." I suddenly felt a rush of excitement and even more nervousness. I wasn't sure I had expected that answer, but there it was, and there I was completely unprepared for it.

"So…If I put back those things wrong with it, would you still have feelings for me?" I asked, studying her expression. She went from confused to worried to angered and then back to confused.

"Damn it Ashley." She said, her head falling into her open hands. I couldn't stop myself from moving closer to her and running my fingers through her golden locks, pushing it from her face. She turned her head a quarter of the way from her hands, just enough to peak out at me, her look not totally approving me touching her, but not telling me to stop.

"I'm sorry." I whispered softly. "It's just, I can't help myself around you. Something about you just makes me loose control and do things I wouldn't normally do. Like kissing Carmen. I only did that because your driving me insane." I admitted and she lifted her head to and looked me in the eye. "The whole flirt and then dis me thing, I just cant deal with I-" I was cut off my the softest pair of lips I've ever had the pleasure of feeling. I leaned back a bit and Miss. C- Screw it, Spencer, leaned on top of me ever so slightly. The feeling of her body atop mine sent chills all over my skin. Her lips parted just enough for her skillful tongue to gain access to my own mouth. The soft and romantic kiss lasted until we both needed to breath. I pulled back with a soft smile, and I was more that pleased to see a smile on her face too.

"I've with the wrong stuff, I still have feelings for you. I'm sorry, I know I'm horrible for liking you, I'm horrible for acting on my feelings, but I felt horrible for not acting on them." She confessed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Spencer, I'm glad you did, you have know clue." I told her and leaned in for another kiss, but to my despair I was rejected.

"Not now." She said. "If _this_ is ever going to happen again. Its not going to be here. Anything we do together, outside of friendly conversation and the occasional birthday party, can be considered inappropriate. We have to be careful." She said sternly and I could tell what she meant, and I knew what that meant.

"So our not breaking up with Aubrey?" I said with a sigh.

"No. I'm sorry." She said softly. I sighed and nodded.

"I get it. I don't want you going to jail, you have Hayden and he needs you. I don't want you to lose your entire life just for me." I said and stood. I figured, nothing could be serious between us if she was my teacher.

_You Fucking blew it Davies._

As I began my walk away from her I felt a hand grab my wrist.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to see you still." She said and a smile broke out on my lips. We went back to my car and took our time within the confines of my tinted windows.


	18. Little Lovers So Polite

**_Diclaimer=No own._**

**_Little Lovers So Polite by Silver Pickups_**

I can't say I've ever been happier for Tuesday to come around. I mean, what's not to be excited about? I haven't seen Spencer since we parted at the boardwalk. I was thoroughly anxious for homeroom, I wanted to see her so badly, but at the same moment I wanted to stay far away from her. I'm not sure how to explain it. Umm…She's like a bag of chips, I know bad analogy but just work with me, you can't just have one chip or just one taste of all that is Spencer Carlin. She's my bag of Lays (No pun intended). I have a feeling class is going to be difficult to sit through.

I met Kyla by the front door, the sound of loud Purple Venom music poured from my father's room and I figured he'd fallen asleep half drunk reminiscing in the days where everyone knew their set. She gave my outfit a sneer and left the house, not even noticing Dave as he held the door open for her. I smiled and gave him a 'Good morning' much like I usually did. He returned with a wide grin and closed the door behind me. We drove in silence to school, Kyla glancing up at me only to give me a look before going back to being engrossed in her text messaging.

We pulled up and got out, waving to Dave as he drove off. I went toward my locker, leaving sister there to have her face sucked off by a Dennison. And speaking of, there was a shorter, female, Dennison standing at my locker. She had on a smug sort of smile as I approached.

"Hey Davies." She said, tucking her handing into my pockets.

"Hello Carmen." I greeted, opening the door to what the school would consider a locker.

"Haven't talk to you in a while, you kinda disappeared after lunch on yesterday." She chuckled softly.

"I was busy." I replied, shutting my locker. "Sorry."

"No problem. So, uh, you wanna meet me for lunch again today? Maybe we could cut out a bit early and find an empty classroom?" She suggested. I thought it over a moment, and was about to reject when I changed my mind.

"Sounds good."

"Good. I'll meet you same place." She pushed off the wall of lockers and walked away with a look that said 'I've got her now'. I could only chuckle to myself at how wrong she was. I glided to class that morning, the air just felt so good around me and I wanted to bask in the sunlight that made its way under the awning. I took my seat in homeroom, and got a stare from Glen who sat in the back of the room with the few other jocks. I returned a slight scowl before averting my attention to the beautiful Miss. Carlin. She was at her desk looking at her computer. She turned and looked over the class. Her eyes met mine and for a moment we both smiled, our gaze only broken by Sean coming into class and passing through out connection. I sighed and turned away, the feeling of our kisses from the night before pricked at my lips. Sean began to pick up conversation with me. I Nodded and agreed as to keep it up although I daydreamed through out what he was saying. By the time the bell rang for second period I'd had more that one inappropriate fantasy about my Film teacher.

After second period, and a few more fantasies, lunch came and passed. Carmen pulled me out to the quad after a while and she kissed me, her tongue sliding into my mouth. Her kiss was horrible compared to Spencer's and I couldn't stop her, because I wanted to keep up the charade with Spencer, and to do that I needed a decoy girlfriend, mostly for Glen.

At the bell for forth I slipped into the bathroom and waited till the halls cleared before going down to Miss. C's room. The class was empty aside for the blonde at her desk, back towards me. I grinned and quietly slipped into the room, pulling the shade over the door window, my shoes worn so they didn't squeak as I moved. I crept up behind her and gently pressed my lips against the exposed skin of her neck, kissing her pulse. I could feel her heart beat rise in the surprise of someone touching her and lower as she calmed, only to rise again as I sucked on her neck.

"Mmm…" She moaned softly just before I pulled away. She turned her chair to face me and I took a seat happily on her lap, her knees on either side of her waist.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class?" She asked, her hands resting on my hips. She gave a glance at the door and smiled that I'd covered the window.

"I am, but this is your only free period and who really needs French anyway?" I grinned.

"You need the French to pass high school."

"_Tu es Belle. Je vous veux_." I answered in a whisper, so I could lean in and let my lips graze her ear.

"As sexy as you sound speaking French, I think you might need to be in that class after all." She giggled at me and I pulled back a bit to look her in the eye. Her laughs faded and her eyes bounced my mine to my lips before I leaned in and kissed her sweetly, but with a fire that has been burning in me all day. The taste of Carmen disappeared and a much better one took its place. I spent the remainder of the class kissing, holding, and talking to the most beautiful woman I'd ever lay my eyes on.

**_For some reason THE N wouldn't let me post it up there too, so tonights is only gonna be on here, just for anyone that checks out both, a heads up._**


	19. Chew Me Up and Spit Me Out

**Disclaimer_: I do not own. _**

**_Sorry for the wait ladies and gents, i just havent really had the insparation to rite anyting_**

**Chew Me Up and Spit me Out By Cobra Starship**

I threw myself on my bed, sighing with exhaustion. After a long, long run I finally had a clear mind, and my body relaxed into the softness of my sheets. My mind has been on high alert all week, and for good reason. I feel like Glen is watching my every move and that every student and teacher just some how knows I'm sneaking away during school, and at night to share a kiss, a smile, sometimes just a glance with the woman I'm falling for at an alarming rate. I'm in the middle of an affair, actually multiple ones, and I can't break off the one I don't wait for it could bring up questions I don't think I want to give out the answers to. Such a thick rush of confusion crowded my brain at an hourly basis. It made thinking difficult and concentrating even harder. No one ever said dating you teacher would be easy.

After a warm shower I pulled on a pair of short pajama shorts and a matching tank top and covered it with a dorm hoodie to keep my arms warm in the cool air. I threw my damp hair up in a loose pony tail and finished it off by slipping on a pair of cheap flipflops that were on the edge of falling apart. I grabbed my keys and headed down the stairs.

"Where ya headed kiddo?" My Dad asked, looking over the railing of the second floor.

"Just gonna go for a walk, clear my head a bit." I replied. "I'll be home before ten dad, and I have my phone, no worries."

"Alright," He nodded, loosing the overprotective parent bit. I turned and opened the door. "Hey Ash, if you need to talk, I'm gonna be around for you." I didn't answer him, but instead shut the door behind me, waving a hand goodbye to him as I did. I tucked hands into the packets of my hoddie and walked with my head down, slowly making my way down the sidewalk, step by step getting further from my home. By the time I looked up, I was nearly a mile from my starting point.

_'Where the hell are you going anyway?'_ I asked myself, taking a deep breath, the night air made my lungs burn. I glanced around, not actually sure of where I was. Before I got the chance to see a street sign a car pulled up next to me.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be all alone at night." It was too dark on the unlit street to see the face of the driver, but I knew the voice well.

"Maybe I like the danger of it." I replied, stepping toward the car. Now that I was closer, I leaned down a bit, making it easy to see Carmen's face in the darkness.

"I'm sure you do Davies." She moved out the open window some and greeted me with a rough kiss. I returned it, but it only made me remember how much better Spencer's lips tasted, reminding me further of how much I wanted her then. "Come on, hop in, the cops around here probably think I'm picking up a hooker with those sexy ass shorts you got on." She teased, I flashed a fake smile back at her and walked around to the other side and got it, figuring I wouldn't be able to make it home without a ride. I got in and buckled up as Carmen drove off in the direction of my house. Whilst driving she reached over, placing her hand rather high up in my thigh, giving my leg a squeeze, her thumb rubbing by bronzed skin as if trying to be sweet, despite the fact she came across extremely creepy. By the time she pulled up in front of my house her fingers were nearly fucking me, she was so far up into my shorts.

"Carmen stop." I whispered, placing my hand on hers, pushing it down my leg some, hoping she'd understand I just wasn't in the mood. Instead she returned her hand to where it was and leaned over the center console and pulled me into a rough, kiss. Her lips traveled across my jaw and neck, despite my protests. "Please, not now." I told her, trying to keep my voice stern, despite the fact her lips now felt rather nice on my neck. She didn't stop, but instead, managed to get over into the passenger side and straddle my lap. "Sto…" I stopped denying, her hands were very persuasive.

It was nearly forty minutes later when I looked at the car's clock. I groggily pushed my hair form my eyes and noticed Carmen had found her way back to the driver seat. I was thankful of that too. I fixed my shirt and shorts then pushed the car door open. Before I could get out a strong grasp took hold of my forearm.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" The sleepy voice grew more alert as I turned and looked at my 'girlfriend'. Her grip was hard and painful. In order to get out of the car I agreed and leaned in and kissed her, hoping to get away with a peck, but her hand slid behind my neck and held me there. The peck turned into a nearly one sided make out. When she realized I was complying, I think she felt payback was needed, so the next thing I know, there was a sharp pain in my bottom lip. I pulled back swiftly and held my mouth, already feeling a bit of blood trickle into my mouth.

"**What the fuck**!?" I asked.

"Next time, maybe you'll be nicer when I give you a treat." She answered, her voice smug and cocky, like I deserved it. I yanked away from her grasp and jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind me. I half ran to the front door, watching Carmen speed off.

_'Carmen is bad news, girl gets hooked up and shook up'_ Sean's words shifted into my brain, and I sighed, wonder how I was going to explain a swollen, bitten lip.


	20. Don't Confess

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere. I hoep you enjoy this and what is to come!!**

**Don't Confess By Tegan and Sara**

By morning, my lip was extremely swollen. A slight depression washed over me as I realized it was Friday, and I had to go to school because I had a midterm. After a pep talk in the mirror and a thick dash of makeup I felt slightly better and was ready to go. I put ice on my lip for a few minutes to help the swelling go down and met Dave and Kyla by the car.

"What the hell happened to you?" My loving sister asked, her face in disgust, like she would never dare go out in public looking as I did.

"I tripped, busted my lip on my bedside table." I stated and slipped into the car, ignoring the younger female and our driver's further questions as we were driven to school. I pulled my shades down over eyes and traveled my usual route to my locker and further on to class, avoiding any contact with Carmen. in the halls, I noticed an overly excited student body. Everyone seem much happy then I did.

I reached homeroom and was thankful Glen wasn't there yet. I took my seat next to Sean, my gaze staying far from the normal morning view. I didn't want her looking at me now.

"Oh damn girl, what the hell happened to you?" Sean asked in shock.

"I tripped last night, hit my face on my nightstand." I told him, glad I had remembered most of my earlier excuse.

"One hell of a trip." He commented. When I didn't respond, he realized I didn't want to talk about it and changed the subject. "So you gonna be at my party saturday?" He asked.

"Party?"

"My Halloween party remember, I told you 'bout it couple weeks back." he reminded and the conversation pinged in my head.

"Oh shit, I totally forgot it Halloween tomorrow, I've been kinda busy." I admitted.

"No problem." he grinned his wide toothy smile. "Just make it up to me by showin' up."

"I'll try, no promises though." I replied and smiled softly at him, just in time for Glen to walk in and make that smile disappear.

"Fuck dyke, who beat you up?" he taunted, one of his buddies high-fiving him.

"Get bent Jock." I replied, not in the mood to hold up my deal with Spencer, nor was I looking for a fight. He rolled his dark blue eyes at me and threw back a few harsh words before heading to his corner of the room. For the first time that morning looked at the amazing blonde in the front of the room. It seemed as if it was her first time looking at me for the day also, the look of concern was profound on her gorgeous features. I shook my head at her, as if to say 'I'm fine'. She straightened her posture and fixed her face. The morning announcements came on and forced us to pledge as usual before we lazily fell back into our seats. When the bell finally rang I stood to leave, but before I could grab my math textbook Glen picked it up and threw it like a Frisbee to the other side of the room before leaving.

"Don't worry about him, he's just mad cuz the parental Carlin's found his beer stash." Sean told me, patting my shoulder before leaving with the rest of the group. I went over and picked up my book, turning to be greeted by Spencer standing before me.

"What happened?" Her voice was caught between sympathy and anger, like she was ready to beat the answers out of me.

"I tripped, hit my lip." I answered, not meeting her eyes. She placed her hand on my cheek and lifted my face to look at her. Her eyes held worry in their deep blue pools. They were looking at my swollen and probably bruising lip.

"No way in hell that's from tripping." She said, her thumb tracing my lip. I winced as her skin hit one of the small puncture wounds left by the she demon's pointy teeth. I pushed her hand away and stepped around her, walking to get my bag. She followed me to my desk, as a few students stepped into class.

"I have to get to class." I told the woman before me.

"Come talk to me after school." She demanded, like I was a student in trouble.

"Whatever." I said, brushing past her and leaving the class. I walked to the bathroom as the halls cleared and leaned against the tile wall, falling to the floor with my knees against my chest.

I don't know why I acted the way I did. I just didn't want you to see me weak like I was, I didn't want her to know that I would allow Carmen to hurt me like that. But mostly I didn't want her to realize i let Carmen take advantage of me, because what if she thought less of me?


	21. Monster Monster

**_Disclaimer: I Dont Own SON_**

**Monster Monster By The Amost**

"ASHLEY!" I was startled awake by the booming voice, Aiden's booming voice.

"What the hell?" I groaned, rubbing my temples as a headache formed.

"Class has been over for about ten minutes." I looked around only to notice we were the only ones in our last period class.

"Right." I sighed and grabbed my bag, slinging it onto my shoulder.

"You alright Ashley?" My Sister's overly concerned boyfriend asked.

"Yeah, I'm fabulous." We walked out of the classroom and I remembered I was suppose to go to Spencer's class, that exact thought is what had put me to sleep during Calc to begin with.

"Alright." He said, brushing off my slight attitude. "So what's up with you and my sister, she said you guys met up last night." His eyes flickered to my lip then back up at my eyes. The mere thought of that vile Dennison made me shutter.

"Yeah, we did." I said simply, not in the mood to discuss it. "Listen I have to go." I told him and left quickly, heading to Spencer's room. Through the door's window I could see her, back turned, as she yelled into her cellphone. I couldn't help but giggle at her flailing arms, although they made me wonder why she was angry. Somehow, I knew Aubrey was on the other line and that made me suddenly uncomfortable, so….I left. I didn't go in and make sure everything was alright like I wanted to, instead I felt her and went out to the front of the school where Dave still waited with the car. I gave him a soft smile, knowing he is always there for me. I slid into the car and went home to ice my still throbbing lip.

**Next Day, Saturday, 6 o'clock**

I gave my costume a once over in the mirror, a smile crossing my lips as I was more that happy to see the discoloration on my bottom lip was gone thanks to the miracle of makeup. Otherwise though, I looked sexy.

A short white sheet like dress hung gently off my shoulders, a Greek muse costume with a thin gold rope like belt around my middle and a pair of golden platforms with rings up my shin where a thin scar now laid from the slap off a two year old's toy car had hit me.

I had had a girlfriend tell me once I looked like a Greek Goddess, and after Carmen, I needed to feel like one if I wanted to feel better. I drove myself to Sean's party, knowing Kyla was going too, I wasn't going to deal with her. Sean greeted me in his full out horror movie costume, blood and brains hanging out everywhere.

"Damn Ash!" he exclaimed with a grin, allowing me into his gore filled home, limbs dangled from every direction, faces of murders popping out of nowhere all the while loud music blasted.

"Hey Sean." I smiled. He brought me back to the kitchen where blood like punch was served, heavily filled with alcohol. Clay and Chelsea where in the midst of making out when we arrived, the only other people there were a few guys I didn't know. Chelsea looked just like Foxxy Cleopatra from Austin Powers as where Clay looked….pretty normal.

"So Clay, you do know you have to dress up for Halloween right?" I asked and he pulled back from his girlfriend and I realized he was in totally nerd attire, still not much of a change.

"Ha ha very funny." he said with a smirk. I pushed myself up onto the counter next to Chelsea.

"Baby you are pretty nerdy already." Chelsea teased him, he replied with something but a sexy blonde walked into the room dressed like Cat Woman, she was much more interesting. She got a drink and left.

"Damn, who was that?" I asked, looking at Sean.

"Lacy Hall." He said, popping something that looked like an eyeball into his mouth. "But you better chill out you women is gonna be here too." I looked at him in confusion. "I invited Carmen, I figured you'd want her here too." I think he noticed my horror struck face. "What that a bad idea?" I sighed and shook my head.

"No, no it's fine." I said, noticing the odd looks I was getting from my three friends. "We just had a fight that's all." I said softly, trying to shake it off.

"Right," Chelsea said after a long silence. "Let's dance." She took Clay's hand and pulled him to where the party was. Another female of whom I didn't know came in not soon after and dragged Sean off. I jumped off the counter and poured myself some punch. As I did so a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, warm breath hit my ear.

"I missed you yesterday sexy." The voice whispered, making me freeze mid-pour. I put my cup down and turned myself uncomfortably in the other female's arms. I was greeted by Carmen, she was dressed like a Mob boss with a tight white suit and fedora to match. She immediately smashed her lips against mine and my bruised lip screamed in pain. I pushed her back and held my mouth. "What Davies? Got a problem with me touching you? You didn't seem to mind much the other night." She smirked, coming in close to me again, She kissed my neck, despite my protests. Somewhere during her attack on my throat and me finally pushing her off, she managed to bite me yet again, this time on the neck. That was when I left the party, Carmen half chasing after me. I made it to my car and locked myself in, Carmen banging on my window for me to let her in. I knew I'd won this one, and I knew it but I let the tears run down my cheeks as I drove, not sure where to go, and then suddenly I knew exactly where I needed to be.

* * *

I rang the doorbell and it opened, an amazingly beautiful Blonde in a rather sexy Wonder Woman costume stood there. I knew she wasn't expecting me and I didn't even have to say anything for her to pull me into the house and kiss my lips. Spencer was soft, gentle with her kiss, unlike Carmen. It was wonderful to feel her wash away my thoughts for a moment. I pulled away first, my arms wrapping tightly around her waist, my head burying into her chest as more tears streamed down my face.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, not actually sure why I was apologizing, but I needed to say it.

"Shh…It's okay." She replied, kissing my hair and holding me tightly until I calmed down.

**_More to come my dears..._**


	22. Hug Me

**_Disclaimer: I do not own SON._**

**Hug Me By Meg & Dia**

My head in hidden in the crook of her neck, the scent of watermelons filled my airway, and I nearly choked on the sweet smell. Her arms were strong around me, holding me just tight enough to make me feel like everything was going to be alright. I felt perfectly happy there in her grasp, but I knew she'd want answers soon, so I pulled back form her some, meeting my teacher's eyes with my own. She lifted one hand and wiped the tear stains that I'm sure were streaked down my cheek. Her slender thumb pushed back the salty water, sliding down my cheek to trace the bite make half hidden beneath my make up.

"Ready to talk to me?" Her voice cooed to me gently, pleasing my ears.

"I think so." I sniffled and she glided us over to the couch, sitting me down before motioning to me that she'd be right back. I heard her flip off the porch light and then move down the hall, open a door and then shut it moments later, I figured she was checking on Hayden. Spencer sat back down on the couch with me, facing me cross-legged. She took my hands, placing her palms against mine and lacing out fingers. Her lips landed softly on my digits, encouraging me to tell her what happened to me.

"So What really happened to you the other night Ashley, ever since then you've been completely different from the girl that hit on me a few weeks ago." I smiled softly, though it was only half hearted.

"Carmen." I whispered softly, like someone was listening to our conversation.

"Did She hurt your lip Ash?" I nodded, looking up, I could see the look of a mother all over her face, concerned and worried about the ones she cared most for.

"She bit me." I returned, watching a mix of confusion and sympathy grow on her face. "I was walking around town, and Carmen found me and took me home, but before she let me leave she…" I stopped, embarrassment coming over my face, Spencer moved closer, rubbing her thumb gingerly against my hand. A sigh passed my lips. "She half forced me to have sex with her." I felt my face get warm and I suddenly felt uncomfortable in my skin.

"Half forced?" She asked.

"At first I said no, but then I liked it, I was angry and confused and I liked it, sort of." I pulled my hands back from Spencer and placed my face in them. "When I went to leave the car, she pulled me into a kiss and bit my lip, told me I should thank her so something I can't even remember." I stated, not looking up from my hands. I felt Spencer's fingers sliding through my locks, pushing them back.

"Ashley, look at me." She instructed. I lifted my head, looking at her from over my finger tips. "Why couldn't you just tell me this the other day when I asked? You've had me worry sick that I'd done something to upset you, or worse, that maybe Glen had gotten to you and hurt you."

"I'm sorry, I just…I was embarrassed that I let Carmen take advantage of me." I explained. "And then tonight-"

"Did she hurt you again?" Her eyes franticly scanned my exposed skin for some sort of injury.

"She just bit me again." I pulled my head up and pushed my hair back. "She rattled me, I hate the way she makes me feel, and after Sean's party I needed to talk to someone and I feel safest in your arms." I admitted, a smile twitched on her lips and she leaned into me, placing her lips kindly on my neck where the She-devil had bitten down.

"I'm glad you came to me, you were scaring me with the way you just pushed me back."

"I know, I'm sor-" She pushed my mouth against, silencing my apology. She slowly pushed me back on the couch, laying atop of me, holding herself up with one hand, her lips parting and her skilled and loving tongue asking for entrance to my mouth. It felt wonderful to kiss her again, but I just wasn't completely into it, and I think she could tell, pulling back and resting her body half on me, her head on my chest and arms warmed tightly around me. We laid in silence until a question popped into my mind. "Where's Aubrey?"

"Ugh." Spencer groaned. "Getting drunk at one of her ex-girlfriend's Halloween parties." I figured it was good enough of an answer.

The room was silent except for the sound of our breathing, and Hayden's from the baby monitor that I realized was on the coffee table. My eye lids got heavy and I knew there was one more thing I needed to say.

"Spence?" I whispered, keeping my eyes closed.

"Hmm?" She hummed in a daze.

"When Carmen was…You know, I couldn't stop thinking how much better it would be if it was you having your way with me." I could feel her smile.

"If you play your cards right, I might just have to show you how a real woman does it." She replied with a sleepish taunt at Carmen and I smiled softly, snuggling into Spencer as I fell into a REM of wonderful Dreams all containing my favorite film teacher.


	23. Electric Feel

**Electric Feel By MGMT**

A loud cry startled me awake. My eyes shot open in alarm, anger flooding over me, I was having a very nice dream. I sat up and remembered the night before, realizing then that Spencer was no longer on the couch with me. Moment later I heard another cry, loud and piercing. I stood and followed it down the hall, the noise coming from Hayden's room. I pushed the door open, finding behind it the blonde goddess, holding a screaming son. Hayden was thrashing around in Spencer's arms as she rubbed his back, talking to him, her body spinning as she tried to calm him. As she spun slowly, pouncing on the balls of her feet carefully, her eyes landed on me and relief came over her face.

"Oh thank you!" She said dramatically. 'Look Hayden, she's awake, now will you please stop screaming?!" The golden haired body immediately stopped his yells and twisted his body to see me.

"Ashwey!!" he said, the blood red color ran from his sweet looking face. Spencer placed him down and he ran to me, allowing me to scoop him up in my arms.

"I got him up this morning for breakfast and he saw you, he flipped out when I didn't let him wake you up." Spencer explained, coming over to me as the little human in footsie-pajamas hung on me, his head buried in my neck.

"Mommy wouldn't let me see you." He said unhappily, his voice muffled slightly.

I guess we should lock him up in the brig then?" I said with a laugh.

"Most definitely." Spencer agreed, Hayden shook his head though it was still hidden in my shoulder, a hushed 'No' making it to my ears.

"You could have let him wake me up, I wouldn't have minded." I said and her eyes smiled at me, followed by her mouth.

"But you looked so cute." A small pout on her lips as she said it. I leaned over and kissed her, an electric shock was felt the moment we touched. She smiled into it, and it was happily returned. I pulled back and pecked her once more before lifting Hayden up and slinging him over my shoulder, giggles exploding from his mouth.

"Come on lets get the prisoner some food." I said, and Spencer took my hand walking with me to the kitchen. It was then that I realized something.

I felt completely and totally naked with out her skin against mine. Even if it was just the palm of her hand, I needed to feel the heat of her body and the softness of her bare skin. I'm not sure how I lasted without it before I met her. The thought made me grin to myself as her hand left mine and the naked feeling became apparent again. I placed Hayden in his booster seat and pushed in his chair, taking a sippy-cup from Spencer and handing it to him. He seemed content with the juice so I went over to my secret girlfriend as she stood looking in the fridge. My arms wrapped around her waist form behind.

"You hungry?" She asked me and I grinned devilishly, parting her hair from her neck.

"Very." I replied, kissing her neck a few times, nibbling on her pulse.

"I meant for food Ashley." She said, using her teacher voice with me, and I cant say I minded much.

"Mmm…Not really." My lips continued to travel along her warm tanned skin. Her head tilted slightly allowing me more room, and from the soft whimpers pouring form her mouth, I could tell she was enjoying it. Just as my eyes closed, my hands slipping under her shirt, Hayden spoke up, causing me to pull back from my teacher's body.

"Can I has Cheerios Mommy?" He inquired, his cup still settled in the corner of his mouth as he spoke. Spencer sighed and smiled at me in a way I knew meant 'we'll finish later'.

"Sure Hayd." She said, grabbing the box down from the shelf and pouring a bowl for him, placing it on the table. I watched him dig into the circular cereal just as the front door opened…

**_Who might it be?!?!_**


	24. The King And All His Men

Disclaimer: I DOnt Own

**The King And All Of His Men By Wolf Gang**

Aubrey, Of course it was Aubrey who else would it be? She didn't seem to notice my presence at all, she nodded my direction, took some advil and headed to bed. Spencer raised an eyebrow at me and then shook her head just as a hand full of half soggy Cheerios landed in her hair. My hand shot up to my mouth, covering a huge smile and holding back a giggle. Hayden's one hand was up in the air, fingers spread with a few of the circular cereal pieces stuck to them. Spencer stopped all movement, giving her son a look some where between 'what did you just do' and 'that was cute'. I wasn't sure how she would react until she pulled some of the soggy whole grain from her blonde hair and flicked them back at the little boy, who in return giggled a fit and tossed more at him mother. I watched the two as they shot Cheerios back and forth, laughing as they stuck to their skin, hit the floor and got caught in Spencer's hair.

"Okay, Hayd, I surrender. No more." Hayden's giggles subsided and he wiped his face with the sleeve of his pajamas.

"Sticky." he said in his cute little boy voice.

"Mommy too." Spencer agreed. "How bout a tub?"

"Neverrrrrr!" He cried out, trying to wiggle out of his booster seat, but he got caught on the straps. I laughed at his struggle and he give me a look that I could only take as 'don't take her side' but I wasn't sure if he even knew about taking sides, I mean, hes only three right?"

"Come on Hayd you have to take a bath."

"I don't wanna."

"Hayden if you don't take a tub every day do you know what will happen?" I said, stepping forward, crouching down to be eye level with him. He shook his head with a dazed expression. "well if you don't take a bath every day, a fungus with grow in your armpits," I began, putting my pointer finger under is pits and tickling them. "And that fungus with come alive when your sleeping and eat one of your toys. Only one so you don't notice. Every night they do this, until you don't have any toys left. The only way to defeat them is with soup and water." His eyes were wide and I noticed Spencer snicker.

"I don't want the funkus to eat my toys." He said in a weary voice.

"Then you getter go get in the tub!" I exclaimed, undoing his lap strap. He shot up from the seat and I lifted him out, watching as he ran out of the kitchen and into the bathroom.

"Your too cute." My golden haired goddess said, kissing my lips long and passionately.

"I know." I replied. "Now go clean your son. I have to go home." I informed her, noticing a pout. "I'll see you at school on Monday." I kissed her hard once more before letting myself out of the house and leaving her to her motherly duties.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Outside the Carlin Household a shifty figure watched though a thin forest in the back of the house. From where they stood, they had a perfect view of Spencer and Ashley. The dark human kept a trained eye on the picture, watching the small projectiles fly through the air, followed by some movement by the dark haired female. The figure watched as the two girls kissed, spoke and then kissed some more. She left the room and then the blonde left as well. The sketchy person made a note at the time, 12:54. Without further information they made their way out of the woods and slipped into the car parked about a block from Spencer's home.

"What'd you see?" The driver asked as the car rumbled to a start.

"Two females, one blonde one brunette, definitely something going on. Lots of kissing and touching."

"And neither of them were Aubrey?"

"Yeah, I sent her in before going to watch for information."

"Good. Spencer and Ashley are gonna have to answer to me now." The driver laughed evilly. "Alright I have one stop to make now, a new recruit. That is if she willing." The car pulled from his spot and drove to the next destination. The beat up Chevy stopped in front of an equally beat up house. The driver got out, walking to the front door. Two knocks and the front door opened.

"What the hell do you want?" The owner of the shack asked.

"I require your help in taking care of some family issues…." The female at the door raised an eyebrow.

"Whats in it for me Carlin?"

"Money, Women, a chance to join my…business. Anything you want." The driver gave an eerie smile. "So Whaddya say Carmen?"

"I'll have to sleep on it."


	25. Back Against The Wall

**_Disclaimer: I dont own South. I do however own this wonderful post!!_**

**Back Against The Wall By Cage The Elephant**

~The Next Day~

Carmen sped down the empty neighborhood road, whizzing through a stop sign and slowed as she came into the busy Monday morning traffic. She sighed and waited at the light unhappily flipping though the radio stations until she could get onto the street she needed. She pulled up to the cozy looking house and got out, leaning against the door of her car. No more than five minutes later the front door opened and two teenage boys walked out, waving behind them and calling goodbyes to their parents. Carmen pushed herself off the car and strode forward. "Hey Carlin!" She yelled and taller of the two smiled as he looked toward her. "How bout I give you a ride to school?" He nodded and turned to his brother making sure he understood, tossing keys at him before following Carmen to her car and climbing it.

"I see you've considered my offer then?" Glen Carlin asked placing his school bag on the floor of the car.

"I have. But I have a few questions first."

"You have until we reach King then." He replied, leaning back in the seat as the car was put into drive.

"First off, what the hell do you need me for?" She said bluntly.

"Well, you seem to be Ashley's bestest buddy don't you? I'm sure you could stay on her good side. Plus I know for a fact you are good at getting away with shit." He smirked, tilting his head some.

"Wouldn't say that. Shes not to pleased with me."

"Doesn't matter for now."

"Next question. Why now? You suddenly change your hateful ways and want to unite with me to pour the leftover hate on your sister?

"Better. I've gathered some new information that will hopefully put the odds in my favor. I just need someone to help me execute that plan. You seemed like the best dyke for the job." His smile was cocky and Carmen was extremely tempted to punch his lights out, but she was more interested in the information he had.

"What new info?"

"All in due time Carmen my dear." He stated as the car pulled into King High's parking lot. "Have a good day. And don't worry, I'll being meeting with you soon to discuss the details" He said in his snotty voice, climbing from his warm seat in the car. Carmen sat there a moment, feeling like she was making a deal with the devil.

~Meanwhile~

I looked at my neck in the visor mirror of my car, having dodged a bullet when Dad asked to drive me to school. The faint bite marks were visible under the make up I'd used to cover it. I got out and went through my morning routine, lockers, quick check for Carmen, and then I headed to the quad, sitting with Chelsea, Sean and Clay.

"Hey girl." Chelsea greeted with a smile.

"Morning Ash." Clay said.

"What the hell happened to you the other night?" Sean's always friendly greeting. "I leave for two seconds and you disappear. You find a hottie to shag?" I chuckled at him.

"No, actually Carmen found me and I just didn't want to deal with that. I'm sorry I left. I just wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone after that."

"Alright, I can work with that." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"You know, Carmen took Glen to school today. She just kinda showed up out of nowhere." Clay told us, my brow furrowed.

"But they hate each other. I mean Glen's a total homophobe. And didn't he walk in on Spencer and Carmen?"

"Yeah back when we were in junior high." Chelsea said, I bit my lip and thought for a moment.

"Weird." Sean said.

"Yeah very." I agreed.


	26. Body Language and Bad Habbits

_** Disclamier: I dont own south.**_

**Body Language and Bad Habits By Just Surrender**

Carmen sat on her windowsill, flipping through the pages of the book her English teacher had assigned, a cigarette in her hand as it dangled out the window. Down stairs she could hear the faint chatter between her father and whatever slut he'd brought home last night that hadn't managed to get out of his bed before she got home from school. The talking ceased and Carmen took one last drag from her barely there cigarette before putting it out on the closest textbook cover and tossed it out the window. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail as she thought about what possible information Glen could have about Ashley. The doorbell interrupted her thoughts and she sighed, checking the time on her cell phone as she listened quietly to Aiden answering the door.

"Hey man."

"How's it going Dennison, ready for basketball season to end?" The other voice returned with a chuckle. The causal banter went on as the males moved down the hall and up the four stairs that lead to her room. A knock came to the door and Aiden's head popped through.

"Hey Glen's here to see you." he said, their matching green eyes meet and he didn't need any more before opening the door and letting in the tall blonde. "If you need anything ill be in my room." He said with a conscious look on his face, he knew the rumors about Glen, but he also knew the Carlin personally. Carmen nodded and Glen took a seat in the nearly broken computer chair.

"So Dennison," he began, addressing her as if she were her brother. "Ready to here about your mission?" He asked and Carmen pulled out her carton and removed another cig from its comfy home.

"I guess." She replied, holding the box out to him. He pulled out one and allowed her to light him up as she did her own. Glen took a long drag, blowing the smoke out in rings before he continued.

"How much do you know about teacher student relationships?" He asked, studying the cigarette between is fingers.

"I know there illegal and the teacher can be sent to jail on rape changes and shit like that."

"Precisely. Which is why I'm worried about your dearest Ashley." He said with mock concern. Carmen raised a thin eyebrow at him. "I know for a fact that Spencer Carlin, a teacher at King high, and Ashley Davies, a student of Miss. Carlin's, are having an intimate relationship." The thin white stick lay against Carmen's open lips, spilt in astonishment.

"You mean their fucking?"

"Exactly." He said with an eerie smile.

"So what are you gonna rat them out? Why would you need my help for that?"

"Well you see, I don't really want to just narc on them, no that would not get me what I want. I want them to get caught, I want to see Spencer humiliated, I want that boy to be given away to a foster home, I want to see my sister in jail for the rest of her life." His voice stayed calm and collected, though his eyes were wild. The cigarette between Carmen's fingers was so small the embers at the end burnt her, causing her to drop it on her math textbook. She put it out and dropped into outside with the others. "I want to see her burn…" He placed the hot burning end of his cancer stick to the palm of his hand, barely wincing at all. He pulled it away and revealed the circular marks all over his grotesque palm, tossing the cigarette out the window. "So are you in? Fully?" His eyes bore into her, begging almost for her help.

"Y-yeah, I'm in." She said in a hushed tone, a lump caught in her throat.

"Good. Meet me here on Wednesday at 8 o'clock." He pulled a piece of paper from his pants pocket and handed it to her. "See you there." he clicked his tongue and winked at her, opening the door and letting himself out. Carmen wasn't sure what she'd just done, but the fear she had for Glen was most apparent now, and she was dealing with a dangerous and hateful human being.


	27. The First Single

_Disclaimer :I dont know South._

**The First Single By The Format**

I feel like death, that is if death is an adjective. I haven't seen Spencer in four days, well I've seen her formally. In class or the hallway between lunch and last period, ill get one of her cute head tilt smiles when I do something to impress her or a seductive glance from behind her golden hair as she grades papers at her desk. Now I'm sure your wondering what I could possibly be doing with all this free time weeeeell, remember that song I wrote? My dad loved it. When I got back from school the other day, he came charging at me, pulling me right up to his recording studio that he had in the basement, telling me I needed to record it right then. So the last Spencer-less days I've bee working hard on my new 'hit'.

"One more time Ash." Daddy-o begged, hoping to get one more line out of me. I sighed and picked up my guitar, beginning to strum out the punk beat, a machine drum beat coming in just the same time along with about ten notes from the piano that my dad sat at six feet away. My voice began to flow into the microphone, each syllable felt amazing, rolling off my tongue. Three minutes and forty-three seconds later the song came to an end and I took my guitar off and rested it in the stand. Sweat was settled in my hair line, threatening to slide down my forehead. My throat was sore from the constant singing and occasional yelling at my father when we had a difference in opinion. He didn't like that I had piano in my song, but I thought it brought a softer side to the punky song. I dropped into the chair in the control room, Reid, my father's best friend and former band mate was fiddling with the controls. Within the minute I was listening to my song, nearly complete, it just needed to be touched up a bit.

"This song is fantastic Ashley. I can feel a number one on this track. Now you just need about ten more and you'll have a CD." Reid chuckled. He was one of the few white men that I've ever seen who can pull off dreadlocks. He had them held down with a beanie, but the two inches of nicely formed dreads framed his lightly wrinkled face. He was about ten years younger then my dad, but he still looked old. He was in a baggy black hoodie and a pair of tight black skinny jeans, not too skinny though.

"Yeah well I'd have to write ten more songs first." I replied with a chuckle. Dad entered the control room and I scooted out to my room, not wanting to here them talk about the tour days. Once I was safe in my room, I pulled out my cell and dialed my blonde goddess.

"Hello?"

"Afternoon Beautiful." My voice drifted into the receiver.

"Mmm…Some ones in a good mood." She mused.

"You could say that."

"And why so giddy Ashley?" On the other end of the phone I could vaguely hear Hayden screaming my name just seconds after Spencer spoke it.

"You'd understand if you heard it."

"Heard what exactly?"

"The song I just recorded?" I could see her expression in my head to go along with the sound she made.

"You recorded a song?! What's it called? Is it any good? Do I get to here it?" Her interest made me smile, know one but my dad was every really excited about my love of music.

"I don't have a name yet, I've been told its amazing, and yes you will." "When?" She asked as though she was being starved of information. "I was hoping I'd get to see you tomorrow? I wanna take you out, like on a real date." Her hesitation was apparent.

"Ash-"

"I know, a public relationship can't happen, but I promise it'll be low key. I just really wanna have a real 'first date' with you." I bit my lip, desperately awaiting her reply.

"Alright." She half sighed. "I'll tell Aubrey I have something to do and we can have a real date." A smile spread over my face.

"Yay!" I said happily. I gave her the address of where I wanted her to meet me around 7 tomorrow night. And it was settled, a first date with the woman who was the object of my obsession


	28. Hold My hand

_**I dont own**_

**Hold My Hand By New Found Glory**

So I woke up at six in the morning. SIX! I usually can't even move until eleven on the weekends, but I couldn't sleep. I was hell bent on impressing Spencer tonight. I wasn't exactly sure why I needed to, I mean, she was already risking her son, girlfriend, and job for me…oh crap. She is risking her son, girlfriend, and job for me. I never even thought about all she had on the line before. I mean I knew she would be in a hell of a lot of trouble if we got caught but I never realized what that meant in the long run. I think I just made myself even more nervous. I took a deep breath and picked myself up out of bed and dragged my droopy body into the shower. The lava hot water woke me up quickly, and, as usual, the smell of my soap relaxed me into a calm state and I was able to think clearly. As I finished washing myself and dried my skin of water, I went over my plan. Finish the song, check Get Dave to wash my car, no check Ask Dave nicely to go buy the things on my list, Need to do. Find where I put my acoustic guitar, In my closet maybe? I left my bathroom and got dressed, wrapping my hair up in a towel before going downstairs and making myself a nice hardy breakfast of Cap'n'Crunch, anything else would have possibly made me vomit I was so nervous. The only ones to ever hear me sing were my Dad and his band and my best friend, who I haven't seen in seven years or talked to in three. I finished my breakfast and found Dave, then carried out the rest of my day, getting things ready for my date with Spencer tonight. When I finally finished it was five o'clock. I quickly took a second shower, since I smelt like car and soap (Dave said he wouldn't wash it for me cause he had his own date, but he did do my shopping). I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, my favorite because of the way they hugged my butt. A red tank top over a black one, and a black vest, the one from my dad's tour that said Purple Venom on the back. I needed it for luck. I dried and straightened my hair, I was so into impressing my blonde Goddess, I made sure all my earrings matched, as opposed the mix matched rings and bars that when through my cartilage. I was done around six forty-five and I slid into my newly washed car, materials packed nicely into the back seat and I drove over to the boardwalk, within the next few minutes, she arrived. Gorgeous as ever, she approached me, a smile pulling at my lips as she grew loser. She wore a pair of light blue skinny jeans that fit her perfectly, not to tight or loose. A baby blue v-neck t, which in all honesty, made me want to dive into her cleavage. Her hair had that all too perfect curl to it that she seemed to acquire naturally. When she reached me her arms immediately slid around my neck, my own snaking to her hips, and resting there. She greeted me with her lips, kissing me softly and slowly. She had this calm, almost formal way of kissing, where she didn't seem at all hostile or needy when she kissed, and never had too much force. It was purely perfect.

"I missed you." She whispered softly, resting her forehead against mine.

"I know, I missed you too." I replied and she made a pout and pulled her head back form mine some.

"I almost killed you on Wednesday." I chuckled softly and asked for a reason. "Because you had on that really short skirt and that bra and vest thing you wear. I was like you were trying to make me maul you in the middle of class." A smile split across my lips and I leaned forward, planting a chaste kiss on her pout.

"I'm sorry, I can't help that I'm so dang hot." She rolled her eyes at me dramatically.

"You have a horrible ego." She said and kissed my forehead, her hands falling form my neck, taking my hands with her own. I pulled her calmly down the empty strip of boardwalk, strolling like those old couples who are in the commercials for depression meds. I chuckled at the thought and I could see her glance at me, her face questioning why I was laughing to myself. I decided not to inform her, but instead take her down the stairs to my right. Beneath the stairs was a blanket, already set up, a quaint little picnic set up upon it, just for us.

"Aww, Ashley its so cute." She kissed my cheek, more than glad she liked it. We went over and sat down, she immediately eyed my guitar and I smiled, I think im gonna make her wait for that.

* * *

"Come on Ash please?" She'd lost the teacher voice she usually used around me, a stern warning sort of voice, and replaced it with her cute, kind tone. She rarely used it around me, I loved it.

"I promise you'll here it by…" I glanced at my nonexistent watch. "nine o'clock." I replied. A pout appeared on her lips and I grinned at her, leaning across the plate of chocolate dipped fruits and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She returns my smile as I pull away. I lifted a chocolate covered strawberry to her lips and she took a bite of it, juice trickling down her lip some. She licked it away, and I had to pull my eyes away from her delicious lips. I laid back on the blanket spread out under us and she pushed the fruits aside and slid over to me, resting her head on my shoulder, her body laying down close to mine. I brought one arm around her shoulders and she put hers around my waist, holding me tightly into her. We laid there for a while, as I indulged myself in her scent. After a few long moments of listening to the waves crash into the shore, I felt those soft lips against my throat. My eyes closed and my breath hitched, her mouth kissing and nibbling gently on my neck. I nearly died as she moved up, toward my ear. She stopped and bit my earlobe softly, pulling back and whispering, her warm breath sliding into my ear.

"Please play the song for me?" I released the air which was being held captive in my lungs. She giggled, I figured my expression was pained. I sighed deeply and lipped from her grasp and grabbed my guitar. I rested it on my thigh and sat cross-legged in front of her.

"Okay so I wrote this the day after Hayden's birthday party…Daddy says its gonna be a hit." I said with a soft shrug. She only smiled and I sighed pulling the pick from my bra strap, where I always kept it.

The way your hair swings over your eyes  
The motor in my head turns  
Wanting you for such a long time  
In my mind, a heart, a lesson to learn

Do do do do do do do do  
You'll never know,  
I'm after you

Do do do do do do do do  
You'll never know

And you smell like,  
How angels oughta smell  
And you look like  
You're ready to go

So hold my hand  
I'll take you everywhere  
Anywhere  
You wanna go

The way your words keep me in a line  
I know what I'm here for  
Waking up to the green of your eyes  
It's something I'll get used to (Oh!)

Do do do do do do do do  
You'll never know,  
I'm after you

Do do do do do do do do  
You'll never know

And you smell like,  
How angels oughta smell  
And you look like  
You're ready to go

So hold my hand  
I'll take you everywhere  
Anywhere  
You wanna go

So come on and hold my hand (Hold my hand)  
I'll take you everywhere (Everywhere)  
Anywhere  
I'll take you anywhere  
So let's go

The way your hair swings over your eyes  
The way your words keep me in a line  
I'm telling you for the very last time  
You better know

And you smell like,  
How angels oughta smell  
And you look like  
You're ready to go

So hold my hand  
I'll take you everywhere  
Anywhere  
You wanna go

So come on and hold my hand (Hold my hand)  
I'll take you everywhere (Everywhere)  
Anywhere  
You wanna go

Do do do do do do do do  
Do do do do do do do do  
Do do do do do do do do  
Do do do do do do do do

So come on and hold my hand (Hold my hand)  
I'll take you everywhere (Everywhere)  
Anywhere  
You wanna go

So come on and hold my hand (Hold my hand)  
I'll take you everywhere (Everywhere)  
Anywhere  
You wanna go

Small tears were lining her eyes, a smile was hot on her lips as I put my guitar back in the stand.

"You like it?" Instead of an answer she pounced forward, pushing me back so I was half in the sand, her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me into a hard passionate kiss. I pulled my own arms around her middle, returning the kiss. I could feel her smiling into it. She liked it. And that made me happier than she even knew.


	29. I'll Be Yours

**I'll Be Yours By Those Dancing Days**

Waking up in the sand, with the woman you're falling madly in love with wrapped up in your arms, is possibly the most amazing thing you can ever experience. Spencer's head was buried in the nook of my neck, her arms wrapped tightly around me, I took in her scent. She shifted, slowly waking up. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, 2:34am. I sighed.

"Is it time to leave?" She pushed herself up on one elbow, pouting over me.

"Sadly." I replied, and she placed her hand on my cheek, kissing me softly. "Though, we could just lay here for a few days, that wouldn't be awful." She giggled, kissing me again.

"Except for the sand that would get in your pants."

"Guess I just wouldn't wear pants then."

"Then sand would get into worse places." We both broke out into fits of laughter, her laugh was so cute, I loved hearing it. When we calmed down I stood, taking Spencer's hand and lifting her onto her feet as well. Her arms landed around my neck, pulling me into a tight hug, which I graciously returned.

"I want to do this all the time." I whispered. "To just be able to hold you." Her grip on me grew tighter and she mumbled 'one day' into my neck, kissing my pulse.

"Spence?" I whispered, the moment felt so perfect, so right.

"Mhmm?" She pulled back just enough to look me in the eye. Her light blue pools drawing me in.

"I love you." Her forehead was resting against mine, and as I released the words, her features hardened, those eyes searching my face for something, though I wasn't sure what though. After a moment, her eyes smiled at me, leaning in, her lips met mine in this soft, lust- scratch that- love filled kiss, one that already was in my top 3. Slowly, she brought it to an end, like a conductor of a symphony, knowing just how to close.

"I love you too Ashley." She replied, holding me to her chest, protecting me it felt like.

Some how I found the strength to pull away from her and we walked hand in hand back up to the board walk in the pitch blackness, and down to our cars. We took our time getting there and departing, needing one more kiss, and then another. Around 3 we finally separated, leaving an empty feeling in my chest.

When I pulled into my driveway I was confused on how I'd gotten there, my head was so lost in my night with Spencer. I crept quietly into the house and into my room, hitting my pillows like a sac of potatoes. Just as I began to dose off,

"Ashley." A voice whispers, shooting me out of my skin.

"Whos there?" I asked, looking around my dark room.

"Just listen to me, please don't yell this is important, no one can know I was here." It registered in my mind who's voice it was. Carmen. My heart began to race scared.

"Why should I listen to you Carmen, you're fucking crazy." She shooshed me.

"I know I was a dick to you, and I can't tell you how sorry I feel, I get crazy sometimes and I don't really know why but please." She begged. "Please, just stop and listen to me." I was quiet, allowing her to go on. "Thank you. Okay, it's about Glen." She stepped forward, the moon catching half her features like a horror movie villain. "He knows about you and Spencer." My airway stopped allowing oxygen to my lungs. Every fiber of my being grew numb.

"W-what?" I gulped.

"I know, im sorry. He wants my help to ruin you, but I do care about you Ashley, and I loved Spencer so so much once. I don't want him to hurt you like he's planning. It might be good if you go away, both of you, probably not together. I'm trying to fix this. I really am." She stepped towards me, kissing my cheek, then turning and stepping out onto my balcony and into my backyard. My heart hurt, everything goes wrong after being so perfect.

_**You guys im back with an update! Did you miss me? Is this a good one?**_


	30. Take The Monkey and Leave

_**Sorry it's been so long. Next time i dont post for a long time just bombard me with messages, because that seems to be the only thing that works hah.**_

**Take the Monkey and Leave By Inkwell**

I called Spencer the moment Carmen left, I could tell she was tired too, but her safety was more important to me than her sleep habits.

"We need to do something. Carmen said we should leave… separately." There was silence on the other end.

"I knew something like this would happen, that he'd find a away to hurt me. That's all he wants. To take away everyone I've every loved." I could hear the tears forming in her eyes and my heart began to ache. I wanted to hold her, to make it better.

"Spence, it's gonna be okay." Neither one of us said anything for a moment, lost in thought. "What if…What if I took you away? Me, You, and Hayden. My dad has a house, in England, it's hidden away and the only people that know about it are Me, Dad, and the other guys from the band." I paused to let her take it in. "We'd be safe there. We could just disappear." I trailed off and Spencer didn't reply. I could hear her breathing softly, a murmured something under her breath and a small reply answered belonging to a little boy.

"I don't know." She whispered softly. "I have a job Ashley, and you have school."

"I could transfer to a school over there! Theres plenty of jobs over there too, or if you wanted to, stay home with Hayden, we wouldn't need an income, I have enough to last us for the rest of our lives." She took a deep breath and I heard the tears hitch in her throat. "What are you thinking?" I asked, the silence lasting too long.

"I love you Ashley. As much as I want to forget that it, I can't. I was thinking that maybe, we could ignore it, have normal lives without anything romantic going on." That hurt, more than it should have, my chest began to feel empty until she said, "But I don't think that could ever happen. Right now, You and Hayden are the only things in my life that I can't loose. So maybe…maybe this house, this going away, maybe it's the best idea. For now at least." Half a smile took over my lips and I wished this conversation was in person so I could kiss her, and never stop.

So we talked, we talked until the sun came up and Hayden wanted to be fed. Winter break was next week. Spencer would give her letter of resignation tomorrow and leave with my dad and Hayden for England the next day. Which meant I've have to explain all of this to my father, I know he'll understand, but the conversation will be painful. Then, I have to get myself suspended, a fight would be easy enough, and my Dad will convince my Mom that I should go to boarding school in England where he can watch me, since she'll be 'not doing It well enough.'

It's a perfect plan and I hope it works, because living without Spencer would be torture, and it would only let Glen win.


	31. The Stand

_**HEre you go guys. I'm gonna try to post more, TRY being the big word here, if i stop updating, PLEASE just send me messages to remind me.**_

**The Stand by Mother Mother**

Seven days ago, my dad took the women I'm in love with and her sweet baby boy on a plane and took her far, far away from me. It took very little convincing on my fathers behalf, oddly, he said he 'understood the matters of the heart' and agreed with the plan 100%. My mom was happy he was leaving, Kyla was clueless, as usual and didn't seem to care.

On Spencer's side, she broke it off with Aubrey, told her she was tired of Aubrey coming home drunk, and said she was moving away with Hayden, she'd gotten a better teaching job, but Aubrey could keep the house if she wanted to pay for it. She told Clay she'd gotten a better job, somewhere safe from Glen, she didn't tell either of them where, told Clay she'd call when she got where she was going.

All the loose ends were tied up, and now I only had to wait a safe amount of time before getting myself kicked out of yet another school. So the day before Winter break I called Carmen before school.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carmen, it's Ashley."

"Oh… Um Hey Ashley. Whats up?"

"I need your help with something." And from there she was listening. I explained what was happening, and my need for expulsion, and I guess she's in a helping mood so she agreed. After lunch today.

"Thank you Carmen, you'll owe you for the rest of my life." I said before hanging up and getting ready for school. I drove in with Kyla today, for the last time, and when we got there, Kyla ran off to Aiden, who lifted her into the air and then sucked the lip gloss from her mouth. I gagged, but continued on to homeroom.

Without Spencer, we were left with a nerdy substitute who barely knew how to keep his pants on, thus allowing the class to run wild for the duration of the period. I talked to Sean like it were any other day, about the movies he'd seen while he'd been out sick the day before, and how Clay and Chelsea are, since I'd been too busy lately to hang out with them. When the bell rang for 1st period, we parted, leaving the conversation open for when we saw each other again in an hour.

I fell into the same seat as I had earlier that morning. The class was just as boring as expected. Without Spencer, I was lost. No cute eye contact while everyone else is watching a video from the sub, that's for sure. Sean tried to keep me awake for the class but I kindly declined and slept for the period. I woke up for the bell, and gathered my stuff, heading for lunch and my fight date with Carmen. We ate lunch across from each other, and by across I mean across the quad. Constantly looking up at each other to make sure we were alright. I finished my soda just as she walked over, Clay, Chelsea and Sean watching us both.

"So Davies, you think it's okay to fuck me and then go home with some skank the next night?" She began, a creative start I must say.

"I'm not your property Carmen." I replied turning in the picnic table bench to face her.

"Like hell you are!" She said. Grabbing my wrist, she pulled me to my feet. "You will fucking do what I tell you, or you'll be sorry."

"Carmen leave her al-"

"No, Clay she's my problem." We had begun to draw a crowd now, the kids in the quad around us turning to watch it unfold, and Glen happened to be one of them.

"You little dyke, I told you to watch it with your slutting around, and you went home with that bitch Andrea."

"Don't you ever call her a bitch!" I cried out, my acting truly fantastic, even I believed Andrea was my lover for a second.

And with that I lunged forward, my fist cracking Carmen hard across the nose. We'd promised that we'd make It real, no shitty fake punches. She began to fall backwards with the first punch, but she grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me down too, her knee jabbing my hard in the ribs.

"Shit!" I whispered, my one hand holding me up as I got Carmen again, in the jaw this time, and she returned it in the same. I could feel blood coming from a fresh lip wound. Before either off us could continue, Sean had pulled me off of her, and, as she came back at me, a teacher grabbed Carmen by the waist and yanked us apart. A second teacher took over Sean's place holding me back. Carmen and I made eye contact and she winked as the teacher hauled us down to the principal's office.

* * *

"Miss. Dennison, it's been a while since you've been here, and Miss. Davies your record seems to have caught up with you. You see girls, I don't care why you were fighting, honestly, but here at King we have a Zero Tolerance policy for such things." The extremely bald, extremely wigged principal began his speech, lecturing us about the schools lack of patience for fighting, drugs, weapons, sex, and other things in the same category. "From what the students have said, it was Ashley who threw the first punch, and although I will have to punish you both, Miss. Davies we're going to have to expel for the rest of the year. I'm being generous here. I, as the head of this school, could file a report to the police, seeing as how Miss. Dennison's nose could possibly be broken." I glanced at Carmen, her nose was slightly bent to the left, I gave her a 'sorry' look and she nodded. "Ashley, you may return for your senior year if you fell so inclined, but this will be your last day at King. Carmen, I'm going to suspend you for two weeks, but you may return when that suspension is up.

"Yes sir." We said in unison. He called our parents and Carmen and I sat outside on the schools front curb together, waiting.

"Thanks." I said, looking down at the blue high tops at the end of my legs.

"No problem. I was looking for a longer vacation anyway." She said with a laugh.

"I mean for everything." She nodded in reply and I reached up to my stinging lip, dried blood all down my chin, Carmen looked equally shitty.

"Welcome." She looked up at me. "I'm glad I can help you with this. I'm tired of being an asshole all the time. I know no one likes me when I do that shit. I…I feel better that I could make it up to you, and Spencer." I smiled softly at her and we shared a hug, friendly, sweet, it made me know we'd be good friends even after everything.

My mom's car pulled up into the parking lot and I stood up.

"I'll talk to you when I get were I'm going. Maybe some time you can come visit us." She smiled.

"Sounds like a plan Davies." And with that I walked to the car, sitting in the passenger side and as we drove home, I listened to my mother scream at me about getting kicked out of yet another school, mentioned how my father wants me to leave with him, and told me how she wants to get rid of my disrespectful ass.

I could only smile though, because in a matter of days I'd be back with the woman I loved, and the sweet little boy I adored, and dad, can't forget dad.

_**Ya like?**_


	32. Kiss me

**Kiss Me by Sick Of Sarah**

11 hours away and as I'm boarding the plane my heart is going too fast. Dave gave me a big hug before letting me on and I followed the other people down the long hall, then settled comfortably into the cold leather first class seat dad had gotten for me.

10 hours away and I'm already antsy. I feel like this is some sort of reuniting after 20 years. I've missed her so much it was almost painful. It took dad 3 days to fully convince my mom to send me over here. She thought it would be a waste of time, I'd 'only get kicks out of another damn school'. But here I am, finally. With a angry lawyer behind me complaining about his gin.

9 hours away and the lawyer is still complaining. He gets airplane sickness. My ears are starting to hurt from the popping of being in the air. I'll attempt to sleep, maybe.

8 hours away an I finally get to sleep.

7 hours away and I'm asleep until the pig faced stewardess taps my shoulder and throws a beverage at me. It's not a normal flavored soda, and it makes my stomach twice as queasy.

6 hours away and I sleep for a little while longer, only to be kicked by the lawyer's son.

5 hours away and the lawyers son and I have started a game of 20 questions. I'm Ellen Degeneres. He thinks I'm Owen Wilson. I give him credit for being close.

4 hours away and I'm sick of the plane. I've peed twice and I think I have to go again.

3 hours away and I fall asleep again, and dream softly about sleeping next to Spencer tonight, holding her, Hayden waking up with a scary dream and wanted to sleep with us. The perfect little family, even if it's odd.

2 hours away and I can't wait to see her. The lawyer is on is 4th drink.

1 hour away and my heart is going a mile a minute. I'm playing over and over in my head how it will happen, when I see her, will she grab me and hug me? Kiss me? Just smile? Will she even be there to pick me up? Maybe it will just be Dad. I hope it's not just dad.

We land smoothly, and I take my stuff from the over head compartment, waving goodbye to the lawyer and his son, exiting the plane swiftly as I can without being yelled at by the pig face stewardess. The door opens into the lobby of the airport and I step out, looking around for the beautiful women I ache to see. I walk forward, looking around for the Goddess, when a smaller human grabs me. His head hugged against my pelvis and his small arms around my thighs. I grinned and dropped my bag, lifting him into my arms and hugging him tight.

"Hi Ashwey." He mumbled into my throat, hugging my neck tightly.

"Hey Buddy. " I whispered back, and kissed his bright blonde hair. "Where's your mommy?" I asked him and he lifted his head, turning it to looked around, then pointed straight out at the beautiful blonde leaning against a pillar smiling at me. "What you don't come and greet me like this either?" I called out to her and she pushed off the pillar, walking slowly toward me. I shifted Hayden to my hip as she approached. Without saying a word she slipped one hand around my free hip, the other on my cheek and pulled my lips against hers. It was passionate and amazing, every fiber of my being lit on fire. I missed her taste so much and even this simple kiss sent me wild.

She pulled away and looked me in the eyes, her blue pools grabbing me.

"My tuwn!" Hayden said with a giggle and kissed my cheek sweetly, making us both laugh. Spencer grabbed my bag with one hand and slipped the other around my waist, then kissed my cheek, whispering in my ear. "Come one babe." So seductively I nearly lost all balance. She chuckled and guided me along to baggage claim where we found my father with my two suitcases waiting for us.

"Hey baby girl!" he said with a grin hugging me, and Hayden.

The four of us drove him, Dad up front and Spencer, Hayden and I in the back seat. Spencer sat next to me and the sweet little boy on my other side. Dad went on and on the whole ride about how much he loved Spencer and Hayden, they were great, he said. And I had to agree. Hayden fell asleep in his car seat and Spencer put her arm around me, letting me rest on her shoulder. I could feel that she'd missed me too. The way she was quiet and extremely affectionate. She kissed my head and pulled me tight against her every now and then.

We pulled into the driveway about an hour later. It's a huge house and I'd only been there a few times in my life. It was rather large, and hidden from the streets of England. I loved it. Dad got my bags and I got the sleeping boy. Dad winked and told me to get settled, I rolled my eyes at him in return.

Spencer took my hand, lacing our fingers and walked me into the house and up the stairs to a room decorated in cars and guitars. I smiled and laid Hayden in the race car shaped bed, it was late for him, still jet lagged. The blonde goddess then took my hand again and kissed my knuckles, walking me to a room across the hall, this one was mine from when I was younger, bright purple with Brittney Spears posters on the wall.

"I'm surprise you didn't redecorate." I said with a laugh as she shut the door behind us.

"I think it's cute, you're cute." She replied, her arms wrapping around my neck, my own laid on her sweet hips.

"I think you're biased." She moved in closer to me

"Accurate." She whispered, her lips barely grazing mine as she spoke, sending shiver's down my spine. 'I missed you." She pouted softly, pecking my lips gently, leaving me wanting more.

"How much?" I asked, returning the kiss, this time taking her bottom lip gently between my teeth.

"So much." She seemed to loose control after that, her fingers sliding in and then gripping my hair, pulling me in for much nicer, longing kisses. Our lips holding together so tightly like we needed each other to live, and I guess in a away we did.

Slowly I walked us toward my, I mean our, bed, laying her down. She pulled herself up towards the pillows, biting her lip in a way that made me want her twice as much. I crawled onto the, straddling her waist and leaning down for another kiss. Her tongue skillfully entered my mouth and exited, her lips never seeming to get enough of mine, and mine of hers. I pulled back slowly, and we greeted each other with a smile as I carefully pulled her shirt off, leaning back in my lips finding the skin of her neck. Her hands crawled under my shirt as my lips found her pulse, kissing, biting and sucking on it gently, causing soft moans and whimpers to pour from her lips.

She unbuttons the 2 buttons on my shirt and peeled it off of me. And with that I began my descent down her tanned chest and stomach, kissing every inch of her beautiful skin as I reached her jeans, sliding them down and her panties. She opened her body to me, allowing me to explore her, find the perfect spots until I had her biting the sheets to keep from crying out my name. I heard it muffled, only encouraging me to please her further.

"Ohh A-Ash." She whispered, coming down from third peak. Her fingers moved threw my hair and gently pulled me up to her lips, kissing them softly then holding me tightly against her. Both our hearts beating too face, out of breath and tired. "I love you. So much more than I thought I could." She whispered into my bare chest. "I'm glad we got away." She told me as I stoked the hot skin of her back.

"Me too Spencer." I kissed her forehead, then her lips.

"Promise never to leave me for that long ever again?" She said, her voice seemed sad, but hopeful. It wasn't her usual teacher voice, this one was much more vulnerable.

"Cross my heart." I pulled her body tightly into mine and we slowly drifted to sleep. Our first night together. Our first amazing time. The start of our brand new life.

**_I really enjoyed writing this so i hope you enjoyed reading it. Leave me a review and let me know how you liked it_**


	33. Mother Mother

**Mother Mother by Tracy Bonham**

Glen walked back and forth across the entrance of the gym. One by one the players came in, waving to the Carlin boy as they headed to locker room before the morning work out. His head hung down and he tried to work over the question again. Just as he stated to think it through for the 30th time, Aiden stepped into the gym, a heavy hand patting Glen's back.

"Hey man."

"Dennison! Just the man I was looking for." Glen straightened up and walked with the taller male towards the lockers. "You're still dating that Davies girl right?" Aiden nodded.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked, shifting his bag on his shoulder and turning to face Glen.

"Well, Madison has been wanting to go on a double date and I was going to invite Clay and Chelsea, but I mean who wants to go out on a date with their brother." HE flashed his award winning smile, hoping to get a laugh, and it worked. Aiden huffed a smile back at him and nodded.

"Yeah sure man, I'll talk to Kyla tonight and tell you tomorrow."

"Great!" He said and the rest of the team filed out for work outs, lining up in front of Glen, the team Captain. "Suicides. Let's go!" He called out, running with the rest of them. Leaving him little time to finish his plan.

* * *

"Ash come on! If we don't get Hayden to the school by eight they are going to hate us for being late and aren't going to let Hayden go there!" Spencer complained, balancing her son on one hip and his diaper bag on the other.

"I'm coming. One second." I tugged on my jeans and slipped my shoes on all in one quick movement before meeting Spencer at the bottom of the stairs. "G'morning." I said, kissing Hayden's cheek and then Spencer's lips, she returned it but then pushed me away.

"Can we go?" She asked, her free hand resting softly on my hip.

"Yes yes, in the car." I said, grabbing the keys to my car and following my two blonde loves out of the house. For the last 6 days the three of us have been happily exploring our new town. Free of everyone who knew us back home.

But today we have an interview with Carrington Preschool. It's where I would have gone if I'd passed admissions, but they wouldn't allow me go there because I liked to beat up the other children. After getting Hayden buckled into his car seat we drove the 20 minutes to the Preschool and went in. It was large, and very fancy looking, not that nice of a way to put it but I can't describe it any other way.

"Ohh Ash it's beautiful. Remind me to thank you dad a million times if Hayden gets in." I laughed and agreed, held Hayden's hand a little bit tighter so he didn't run off.

"You must be the Carlin's yes?" A women with graying hair and a soft, wrinkling face came out to greet us with a happy smile on her lips. Spencer exstened her hand and shook the grey haired woman's own tiny hand.

"Hi, I'm Spencer and This is my girlfriend Ashley, and my son Hayden." I couldn't help be smile to myself, being introduced as her girlfriend made me giddy.

"Nice to meet you both" She said shaking my free hand as well. "I'm Miss. Rolland, Director here at Carrington." The way she said the schools name, with a soft accent, made it sound so elegant. She bent down on one knee, getting eye level with Hayden. "Nice too meet you Hayden.' She said, holding out her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you too Miss. Wolland." Spencer covered her mouth to hold in a chuckle.

"He still has some problems with his R's." I told her and she laughed.

"That's not a problem, we have plenty of Speech help here for any child who needs it." She stood up straight and held her hand out to Hayden again. "Hayden would you like to go play with some of the other children?" He looked up and Spencer and I and we both nodded for him to go with her. He took her hand and she told us she'd be back in a moment, walking the sweet boy down the hallway.

"You think he's going to like it here?" Spencer asked. I took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

'I'm sure he'll love it. Don't worry Spence." She gave me a crooked grin and kissed my lips softly.

"Ahemm." We pulled apart and I could see Spencer grow red in her cheeks. "Shall we go on to the interview then?' Miss. Rolland smiled sweetly and we followed her into her office and sat in front of the big Oak desk, the Director settling behind it soon after. She glanced down at the papers on the desk then back up at us, giving a friendly grin.

"I want to start by letting you know Carrington is very open minded and we have a few other students here with same sex parents. So Hayden will never be treated differently than any other student because of it." I gave a awkward chuckle

"That's appreciated." I whispered under my breath and Spencer hit me with her elbow.

"Well, thank you, we had enough closed mindedness where we use to live." Spencer replied.

"Of course, Mrs. Carlin. It says here you were recommended to us by Raife Davies…That's quite the connection." She said laughing.

"That's Daddy." I replied. "He tried to get me in here when I was Hayden's age, but I bit a couple of the other kids."

"Ohh yes I remember you now." Miss. Rolland said eyeing me up for a second, only jokingly I could tell. "Let's hope your son is a kinder soul then you were at that age."

"Lucky for him we don't share any blood." I said uncomfortably shifting in my chair.

Miss. Rolland continued with the interview from there, asking us about our home life and Hayden's medical history, about his previous preschool and what Spencer and I did for a living. Some how telling her I was a high school student didn't seem like a good thing to do, so I said I was currently unemployed. Once we had finished, we shook hands and she brought Hayden back out to us. He jumped into my arms and we left the school. As we drove home Hayden was going on and on about the friends he'd made and all the cool toys they had there. It was cute listening to him all excited. We rolled up to a red light and I placed my left hand on Spencer's thigh.

"You alright Spence?" I asked her, giving her leg a soft squeeze. She'd been silent the whole ride home, and hadn't looked away from the window yet.

"Yeah I'm fine." She gave me a half hearted smile and looked back out at the scenery of our new home. I pulled away when the light turned green and the car was quiet the rest of the way home, aside from Hayden's rambling.

We ate lunch when we got home and put Hayden down for a nap, after washing the Mac and cheese off his face. I tucked him in, Spencer having disappeared.

"Sleep tight bud."

"Night Ashwey." He said, giving me hug before I was allowed to leave the room. I closed his door slowly and walked to Mine and Spencer's room, finding her laying on the bed, in a pair of sweats and a tank top, her stomach against the sheets. I could see her eyes closed so I quietly stepped out of my jeans and into a pair of basketball shorts. Sliding onto the bed I straddled her hips and slowly began to run my hands under her shirt, messaging her back gently. I heard her utter a soft 'ugnn', forcing me to smile.

I leaned into her back, pressing my chest against it, and began to kiss the exposed skin of her shoulders and neck, biting gently into her skin until she was pouring out moans.

"Will you tell me whats wrong now?" I whispered softly into her ear and her moaned turned into a unhappy groan as I stopped kissing and rubbing her skin. She turned herself over underneath me. With a sigh she slipped her fingers between mine. "Please?" I asked her, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"When we were in the office this morning all I could think about was how you said you weren't related to Hayden by blood." I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and nodded, waiting for her to go on. "And, if anything were to ever happen to me, Hayden would have to go live with Clay, because Hayden's his god child. He'd have to go back to Glen, it's not safe anywhere Glen is." She was starting to get upset.

"Spencer, nothing is going to happen to you, and if it were I'm sure Clay would find away to keep Hayden safe." I reassured her.

"I don't want him to live with that fear though Ash." She wiped a single tear off her cheek. "Would you…I want you to adopt Hayden. To legally be his other mom." A wide smile came across my lips.

"I love you, and I love Hayden so much. I would love to adopt him." I wiped a second tear from her beautiful face and leaned in, kissing her softly. She slid her hand behind my neck and held the kiss, like it was her life line.

"You ware the most amazing and beautiful girl I've ever had the chance to kiss." She said, her lips just a breath away from mine, drawing me back in. "Thankyou." She mumbled into another lust filled kiss. In the next few moments I felt the room get warmer and Spencer managed to flip me over and now had my hands pinned above my head as she attacked my hot skin with her soft, loving lips.

**_Hey guys thanks for reading, i hope you like it. Message me if i start dicking around and not posting. _**


	34. Young Love

**Young Love by The Mystery Jets**

"Hey babe." Aiden said into the phone, falling back into his horrendous green sheets.

"Hey Aid." Kyla replied with a giggle.

"So I was talking to Glen today before practice an-"

"Glen Carlin?" She said, slight disgust hung on her voice.

"Yeahhh…He wanted to know if we wanted to go out with him and Madison, you know the sassy cheerleader?"

"Yeah I know who she is." Kyla pulled her knees up into her chest, cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder. "I dunno Aiden. I don't really like Glen."

"Why? He's a cool guy."

"He's a total asshole. He treated Ashley like shit." Kyla defended.

"You don't even like your sister, why should it matter?"

"I don't not like her, we just don't get along. Shes still my sister."

"Come on Ky! If he likes me enough to ask me to do this then I could have a real chance of starting for the rest of the season. That means scouts. I could get a full ride." He argued, hoping to change her mind.

"You really think that could all happen?" She said, giving a soft sigh. He knew he'd won.

"Totally."

"Okay."

"Cool. Thank you babe. I love you okay, ill see you in the morning." Kyla returned a mutual 'I love you' and hung up the phone, for the first time in her life she wished her sister was there to talk to her.

* * *

"Spence, wake up." I kissed her forehead, pushing the soft blonde hair off her gorgeous face. "Waaaake up beautiful." I cooed to her and she began to stir, her hand coming up to meet mine on her cheek. She took hold of it and kissed my palm.

"I could so get use to waking up to this." She said with a wide smile, finally opening her eyes to greet mine. I leaned in and kissed her lovely smile.

"You better, cause I plan on doing it quite often." I whispered, giving her another peck on the lips. "But you have to get up because my dad is taking us out for dinner." I pounced onto my feet and began to jump on the mattress, narrowly missing her perfect frame. "Get up get up get up." I said laughing. She groaned though a chuckle and knocked me onto my back, hanging over me like the goddess she is.

"You know, you're pretty cute…for a high schooler." She smirked.

"And you're pretty sexy…for a mom." She laughed,

"You know it." She kissed me once more before climbing out of bed and changing back into her clothes from earlier. Once we were both ready we met Hayden and Dad in the living room.

"Everyone ready?" We nodded and Spencer grabbed Hayden, carrying him out to Dad's car. He drove us to this nice restaurant where the owners seemed to love him. Hayden covered his face in spaghetti sauce and then tried to give the waitress a hug.

"Ughh that was delicious. Thank you so much Raife…For everything." Spencer said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Of course Spencer." He grinned and ran a hand through his messy hair. The waitress brought the bill and he paid it, giving her a large tip to make up for saucy hug Hayden had given her. "I have one more thing in store for tonight. Shall we?" He asked, putting on his leather jacket. Spencer looked at me questionably and I shrugged. I had no idea either. After getting Hayden cleaned up and into his jacket we allowed my father to escort us down the sidewalk. Spencer was holding Hayden tight in the cold, and I pulled my arm around her shoulders, keeping them both close to me.

"So where are we going dad?" I asked him, even though I didn't expect an answer.

"We are going riiiiiight….here!" He stopped in front of an empty store front.

"Theres nothing here Pops." I said with a laugh.

"Ohh not yet there isn't!" He replied excited. "Miss. Carlin, I was told that you a quite the photographer." he began, Spencer furrowed her brow.

"You could say that yes." She answered him.

"Fantastic! Then I'd like to present to you," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. "Your new studio." He said handing her the shiny new key. Spencer's eyes got wide.

"Raife…I don't know what to say…"

"Well you better say yes because you already have your first client."

"Who?" We said in unison.

"Me of course! Purple Venom is having a reunion tour and we need to start advertising." Spencer placed Hayden on his feet and he grabbed into my leg.

"Thank you so much!" She said, tightly hugging my father. She mumbled thank you's into his jacket and I could tell she was crying, although she was most definitely not said. "You are a better dad to me than my own father. I don't think I could ever repay you for everything you've done for Hayden and Me."

"Spencer, as long as you are making my baby girl happy, you've repaided me enough." He said winking at me, and I smiled back. He kissed Spencer's cheek and we began a walk back to the car, trying to make a new name for Carlin/Davies Studio.

**_lalala i love you all for ready. I don't own SON since i havent said that in a while. Im gonna try to update more. have some cool stuff in mind. I'll make you a deal. Ten reviews and a new post eh?_**


	35. Send Me On My Way

**Send Me On My Way By Rusted Root**

"Hayd, you ready to start school today?" Spencer asked as we finished getting him into his clothes, something he'd rather avoid. Two days ago we got a call from the preschool telling us Hayden was accepted. Yesterday dad went to the nearest public school and got me enrolled. Not happy about it, but I have to graduate or I'm sleeping in another room.

"No!" He said, kicking his legs as I tried to button his pants. "I wanna stay wiff Mommy!" He groaned. Spencer held his legs down against the bed and I finally got his button done. I lifted him onto my lap and the three of us sat on his small race car bed together.

"It's just like the other preschool you went to." Spencer told him.

"I wanna stay wiff Mommy and Ashwey." He said, crossing his arms in protest.

"But Hayd, I start school today to, and even though id much rather start home with you and Mommy I have to go, just like you do."

"And I have to go to work." She smiled as she said it, over the last six days her and my father have been working hard to get Tucker Studios up and running. Named after Anthony and Mark Tucker, Hayden's dads. "How bout this, if you go to school and are a good boy, after dinner me, you, and Ashley will watch a movie together? Any movie you want." She said to him and I watched him mull it over in his cute little noggin.

"Okay…Can we watch da happy doggie movie?" He asked.

"Yup we can watch the happy doggie movie." She agreed and he smiled, hopping off my lap.

"Come on. It's time fo school." He told us demandingly before running off to find my dad to help him get his shoes on.

"Does that mean I have to sit though the dog movie again?" I asked her and she laughed.

"The first twenty minutes of it. Then he'll pass out and we can spend the rest of the night doing whatever you want." She said with a devious smile, her scent drawing me into a kiss. She placed her hand on my thigh, an innocent gesture that drove me wild. I slipped my hand behind her ear, pulling her in tighter to me. She bit into my bottom lip as I held her closer, that alone got me there and back. Slowly she started to push me onto my back and I forced myself to pull away.

"As much as I want to continue this…and I mean I reaaallly want to continue, we are in your sons racecar bed. And I have to be at school in fifteen minutes." She groaned softly.

"Yeah, tonight. You are so going to get it tonight." She smirked and gave me one more long, intense kiss before climbing off the bed.

Spencer dropped me off at my school first, though it took me a good 5 minutes to pull myself away from her goodbye kiss, and then kiss the forehead of the sleeping boy in the backseat. When I finally got out I found the front office just in time for the first bell.

"Morning love, how can I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Yeah, My names Ashley Davies I'm starting here today."

"Oh yes I have your classes here." She handed me a paper and smiled. "Welcome to Render College Miss. Davies." I smiled and took the sheet, heading into the empty hallways. "Professor Lawrence. Music Theory. Sounds good."

I managed to navigate the hallways and find my first class of the day. I gave the door a knock and the teacher opened it up. He had that 'tall dark and handsome' thing going for him, couldn't be older than 35 and his accent was slightly more difficult to understand than the other Britt's I've met. Thankfully he didn't make me introduce myself and instead stuck me in the empty seat in the back next to lanky brunette with a short undercut.

"So ya new yah?" She asked as the Professor began to talk about music in the 1800's.

"Yeah, I just moved here about two weeks ago."

"Sick. Nevah met an American before." She smiled, she had a nice smile.

"I'm Ashley." I said with a laugh, sticking out my hand.

"Sam." She replied shaking my hand. "So where ya from?"

"Lovely California." Her jaw fell.

"Why da fuck would ya move hear?" .

"Personal stuff. Some people back home aren't to fond of me and my girlfriend." I said it before I could catch myself and winced waiting for some backlash.

"Ahh yer a lezzy then too. No worries mate." She patted my back and gave me a nice smile. We talked for most of the class, the teacher didn't seem to care so we shared stories. Sam, who is also a lesbian, has a girlfriend named Cassie. According to Sam I live about 7 minutes walking distance from her. She's in a band, which often covers Purple Venom…Luckily she still doesn't know my last name. So for now I'm safe.

After music theory, I didn't talk to anyone else much. Sam found me before lunch and told me to see with her and Cassie. And Cassie is…wow. Long black hair with strips of purple in the bangs and really pretty green eyes. They were definitely a cute couple and funny as hell.

"So I see ya aftah da last bell yah?" Sam said and I agreed to meet her and Cassie out front. After lunch I spent most of the say just wanting to have my movie night with Hayden and Spence, it was terrible how badly I missed them even after just a few hours. By the time the last bell rang I felt so lost not seeing her three times a day at school. I trudged out of the school and met Cassie and Sam out front. As we talked I kept looking for Spencer's car and when I finally saw it a wide smile grew on my lips.

"Alright guys, I'll see you tomorrow? My girlfriends here."

"Aww Ashley can we meet her, she sounds brilliant, you've talked about her all day." Cassie begged.

"I guess yeah." I said with a grin, more than proud to show her off. I waved for her to get out and come here and she agreed. As she came up to me, she kissed my cheek, smiling to my new friends. It was times like this I was glad we were the same height, so she didn't look that much older than me,

"Spence this is Sam and Cassie. Guys, This is Spencer."

"Jeez Ashley you said she was fit but…wow." Cassie awed making Spencer blush. I slipped my arm around her waist, my fingers sliding into her pockets.

"It was nice meet you." She smiled and turned to me. "We have to get Hayden. It's his first day I don't want to leave him there too long." She said, her worried mother voice making her twice as cute.

"Nice meet'n ya too." Sam said. "See ya tomorra Ashley." She took Cassie's hand and walked to her car.

Before we got in the car Spencer wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly, allowing me to take in her lovely smell and the warmth of her body.

"I missed seeing you." I whispered, kissing just below her ear, leaning against the side of the car. "None of my teachers are nearly as attractive as you." She laughed and pulled back a bit, kissing my nose.

"Good. I'm the only hot teacher you're allowed to have." She pecked my lips and let me open the driver's side door for her to get in.

After picking up Hayden and feeding him, and putting him in his jammies we settled into the couch in the living room to watch the Happy dog movie. I laid with my head on Spencer's chest, arm around her waist, and our legs messily intertwined, while Hayden jumped from sitting on my back to on the floor to upside down on a different couch and finally curled up in a ball on the hassock, sleeping. Around then my dad came home and offered to carry the sleeping boy up to his bed, leaving us cuddled on the couch alone, to finish what we started this morning.

**_I know this post wasnt really that interesting, content wise, or maybe it was and i was just bored writing it. either way im hoping for some better stuff soon. lemme know whatcha think_**


	36. Don't Ask Me

**Don't Ask Me By OK Go**

Aiden pulled his motorcycle into a parking spot and let Kyla get off first before swinging himself off it as well.

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded, placing the helmet on the back of the bike. They walked into the restaurant and Glen waved from a booth towards the back.

"Hey Dennison." The blonde boy said with a polite smile. "Kyla." He shook her hand and sat down next to Madison who was cradling a coke and rum, the rum from home. The conversation grew awkward as the waitress took Aiden and Kyla's drink orders and silence seemed to be the only sound to pass their lips. Around the same time that the waitress came back for their dinner orders was when Glen began to ask what classes Kyla was taking.

"Umm… Advanced math, theater, Bio, and Spanish 3 this semester. What about you?" She took a drink of ice tea and tried to seem interested, for Aiden's sake.

"Weight lifting, Film…well I had film, until my stupid sister up'n quit." He laughed, and Madison spoke up on her queue.

"What ever happened to her anyway? She liked disappeared." The Hispanic cheerleader said between sips.

"I heard she was doing a student so the school kicked her out." Aiden said with a laugh.

"She probably was." Glen said, his eyes meeting Kyla's and she quickly looked at Aiden.

"I doubt that. They only happens in TV shows and bad movies." She said sternly.

"Yeah I'm with Kyla, that's just weird. I mean maybe she dated Carmen way back when but it was normal then, if she did it now it wouldn't be cool." Madison agreed.

"Speaking of your sister Aid, I haven't seen her around lately, I tried calling her yesterday and she didn't answer." Glen said.

"She's been sick. Some flu thing." Aiden lied, not actually knowing where Carmen had gone off to.

"Right." Glen nodded.

"Wasn't she fucking your sister Kyla?" Madison asked, the rum beginning to hit her. Glen hid a grin, glad Madison was playing her part.

"I guess they were yeah, but I'm sure you heard about the fight." She replied calmly as possible.

"ohh yeah that." Madison said wide eyed. "Carmen got her ass beat." She laughed and Aiden went to defend his sister but glen cut him off.

"Did Ashley get suspended or something? She sorta disappeared too." He asked.

"Yeah she got suspended, my dad sent her to a boarding school, my parents are tired of dealing with her bullshit." Kyla replied giving Glen a glare that neither Madison nor Aiden seemed to catch.

Then the waitress brought out their dinner and Aiden attempted to talk about basketball and Madison continued to swallow down the rest of her flask before the bill came. Kyla avoided any mention of the names Ashley or Spencer in conversation, both of which Glen tried to put INTO the conversation.

"Wake up beautiful." I felt a whisper against my skin and a shiver down my spine. Her soft lips traveled along my bare back, an attempted to wake me up, although it lulled me further into sleep. "Ashleyyy." She moaned against my neck. I felt her wet hair fall against my face, finally waking me up. "You have to get up for school babe." She said softly, kissing my cheek.

"Ughh I say I skip school and go to work with you and you can just take pictures of me all day, both clothed and not." She laughed at my poor attempt.

"As lovely as that sounds, you can't miss your second day of school." I turned my body so my bare chest met hers and she kissed my nose. "Come on. You need a shower, you stink." She laughed, crawling off the bed, pulling me to a sitting position as she did.

"Join me?" I tried once more.

"Nope. You wouldn't wake up before when I wanted you to come shower with me. So you missed out." She laughed.

"You are a mean, mean woman." I replied, swinging my legs out of bed and shuffling to the shower.

After a quick, much needed, shower, I pulled on a Joan Jett t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans and found Hayden down stairs in the kitchen making a mess of a bowl of Frosted Flakes.

"Ceweal?" He asked me, holding his hand out, it was slimy and covered with soggy cereal.

"No thanks kid." I replied and he sucked one off his palm. I grabbed an apple for myself and took a bite.

"Hey Ashley, those girls I met yesterday, Sam and Cassie right?" I nodded. "Why don't you invite them over after school. I'm hoping to meet some of the gay community around here to get Tuckers up and running. I'm hoping maybe they'd know some good places to advertise." She told me this as she cleaned off her son's hands and plopped him on the floor.

"Yeah sure. They were telling me about a couple bar gays around here yesterday actually." I replied, standing and walking towards her.

"Perfect!" She grinned and put her hands on my hips, pulling me into a kiss. "Shall we go?" She asked after pulling away, and I nodded unhappily, stealing one more kiss before getting into the car.

**_Shorter than usual but i'm hoping to go somewhere good int he next post, or maybe the one after that. depends on where my head takes me at that point. Leave me reviews?_**


	37. What it Feels Like

**What it Feels Like by Lola Ray**

I lit up a cigarette and leaned into the brick wall behind me. I took a long drag and held it in until my lungs began to burn, then slowly blew the gray smoke from my nose. The door to my left opened up and a greasy looking man stepped out, a plastic bag in his hand.

"It's all I could get, a good two days worth if you keep it cold." He said handing me the bag. "I was able to get you some…coffee too. You could get about eighty bucks for it if you sell it to the right people."

"Thanks Eric." I replied, sliding the bag onto the handlebar of my bike.

"No problem Carmen. Just let me know if you need anything, I'll be happy to swing by to the house if you need anything at all." He said softly, leaving with a creepy wink. I shuddered, although he was a nice guy, he gave me the willies, ever since I was little.

I swung my leg over the bike seat and kicked up the kick stand before pedaling down the darkening road. Very few cars passed me on the half a mile ride back to the house, and for that I was happy. After the 'fight' with Ashley, dad kicked me out. He said he was tired of my getting in trouble and handling me was turning into a stress for him. So I packed up my stuff and got on a bus, and went to Sacramento.

Before our mom died, she handed Aiden a key to the house we use to live in when we were younger, just incase we needed to get away. Dad didn't know about it, so it was a safe house for us if we needed it. And I needed it.

I parked the bike on the front porch and unlocked the door, relocking it behind me. I started to put the food Eric had given me into the fridge, opening up the coffee cup and getting a whiff of the bud inside. I sighed and put the cup into a cabinet. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Three new messages.

Aiden: Where r u?

Aiden: Well I hope ur ok where evr u r. Lemme no soon ok?

Ashley: Hey Carmen, I just wanted to see how every things going, everything pretty great right now for us. Thank you for everything.

I tossed my phone into the couch and fell into it myself.

"Anytime Davies. Anytime."

* * *

"So you guys wanna just follow me home?" I asked Sam and she nodded.

"Sure, I'm kinda interested to see where ya live. I mean, ya got yerself a hot older girlfriend, yer from America, it's all a bit odd yeah." She laughed and nudged me, making me laugh too.

"Well, it's my dad's house, we only just moved in here, so don't expect much." We laughed and joked as we walked out to the parking lot to meet Cassie. She kissed Sam hello and grinned at me.

"Off to your house then?" She asked and I nodded, heading to my car, and then home. I pulled into the long drive way and parked my car. Spencer was already home with Hayden. As Sam and Cassie got out of Sam's car their jaws fell.

"THIS…Is your house?" Cassie asked in awe. "I always use to drive by it, thought it belonged to some rockstar or-

"Yer Raife Davies daughter?" Sam blurted out and I could help but start laughing. "Oh god, I'm in heaven. Yoo're by fah the coolest new kid evah. I'm glad we made friend's Davies." She threw her arm around my shoulders and Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys." I turned my head and saw Spencer standing in the door, Hayden on her hip.

"Come on." I said and they followed me up to the door. I greeted Spencer with a kiss, and Hayden jumped from his mother's arms into mine.

"Who's this cutie?" Cassie asked, waving to Hayden.

"Hayden." He said in reply, grinning wildly.

"Our son." Spencer said, a huge grin growing on my lips as she said 'our'. They both gave me questionable looks but didn't pry at all.

"Hayd, can you say Hi to Cassie and Sam?" I asked and he waved his hand at them.

"Hiya." He said in the cute childish voice he had.

"Nice to meet you Hayden." Cassie said with a laugh, tickling the boys side as a greeting, which he loved. They followed us inside, Spencer shutting the door and the couple gazed around the house.

"Wait…Yer dad wouldn't happen to be here would he?" Sam said very slowly, her eyes getting wide.

"He actually left about an hour ago, but he'll be back around dinner." Cassie shook her said.

"You've done it now. I'm not reasonable for her actions when he arrives." She said cautiously. I laughed, he would love her attention. I plopped Hayden onto the floor in the living room and we sat on the couches, Sam and Cassie one and Spencer and I across from them on another. We talked about their families and ours, avoiding details of the Carlin's family tree. As Hayden drove matchbox cars over Cassie's long legs we started to discuss Tucker's Photography. Sam mentioned some of the clubs we'd talked about earlier, and Cassie said that that all the music stores would be good, especially the ones that harbor unsigned bands needing group photos.

"There's one right down the street from the school actually, I work there, and we have concerts for local bands who are always wanting their picture done." Cassie offered to bring in flyers to hang up, which delighted Spencer to no end. It wasn't until my dad came home that we stopped talking.

Upon his arrival, Sam nearly exploded, despite Cassie's attempts to calm her down. He ate it up too. It'd been while since anyone had fangirled over him. Once she'd settled down we had a very normal night. Like we were any other family having friends over for dinner.

* * *

Spencer and I fell into bed, tired and with sore ribs from laughing.

"Life here is going to be so much better than it was back home." My blonde goddess whispered, staring up at the ceiling.

"Anywhere I get to sleep next to you at night is better than back home." I could see her grin out the corner of my eye.

"You are such a sweet talker Davies." She joked, sitting up and then straddling my waist, my hands resting on her hips, just beneath her shirt hem.

"You love it my sweet talk."

"Mmm…nope She replied softly, hovering just inches above my face. I lifted my head for a kiss, but she pulled back just out of my reach, only moving closer when I fell back again.

"Not at all?" I questioned, trying again to feel her lips, only to be met with the same tease.

"Not even a little." Her seductive whisper sending chills up my spine, only making it worse when she took my bottom lip between her teeth, pulling it gently yet still never kissing me. This went on, she held my hands down and continued to play with me until I was begging for her lips to touch mine. When they finally did, my skin grew Goosebumps, my hands shooting under her shirt and holding her closely on top of me. "I love you…so much." She said between the rough contact of our lips, but my reply was stifled by whimpers when her hand went within my shorts.

**_Tell me how you like it. Im sorry everything is so few and far between. I'm trying, i'm just slow._**


End file.
